Avatar, The fault in our stars
by Ravenxxx007
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony then everything changed when the fire nation attacked only the avatar master of all 4 elements could save the world, but he vanish 100 years past and my fried Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar my name is Katara and this is my Story AzulaxKatara, Oc, better summary inside, rated M/Lemons, plea
1. Aviator Katara

**Avatar: The Fault in our Stars**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-MadeFictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance.**_

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator, master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's commet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an airbender called Aang and although his Airbending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining waterbender's in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while i stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my gran gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Paco, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and i have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about WaterBending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara i am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 1: Part 1- _Memories and Dust_**

-Flashback-

"Mommy when's Kat arriving?" an impatient Azula was nagging her mother eagerly.

"Honey don't worry she wouldn't miss your 8th birthday", Ursa assured her daughter.

Ursa and Kya, Katara's mother grew up together as best friends, the southern water tribe and the Fire Nation were not at war because of their friendship, Azula and Katara were best friends. Sokka and Zuko well... They didn't get along very well.

"Mommy is the water tribe boy and the father coming?" Azula asked tugging on Ursa's robes.

"Not as far as I know", Ursa sighed worried at her daughter's dislike of Hakoda and Sokka.

"Yes! Girls only!" Azula jumped up and down and ran into Fire prince Ozai.

"Daddy! Kat's coming to my party" Azula chirped happily.

"That's nice Azula, you can thank your mother for that", Fire Prince Ozai muttered unimpressed.

"It's going to be the best! I'm going to show my fire bending!" Azula said excitedly not noticing her fathers tone.

"Azula they should be here soon, go get Mai and Ty Lee and get ready", Ursa smiled her her daughter before turning to speak to her father.

"That girl is strange", Fire Prince Ozai sighed.

An hour later Katara and her mom were arriving at the palace.

"Excuse me miss, no civilians allowed in the palace, today is a special day", the guards stop them at the gate holding a ball of fire in her hand.

"No were going in!" a young Katara giggled and threw water at the guard.

"Waterbender!" the guard yelled and was about to call security.

"Let them in, they are here for my daughters Birthday, you wouldn't want to make the princess mad would you?", Ursa said walking up to them.

"Aunt Ursa!" Katara giggled and ran past the guards and into the fire lady's arms.

"Hello Katara, Azula is waiting for you go right on in", Ursa smiled and put the water tribe girl down.

"Hurry now Azula will be getting anxious", Ursa pushed the little girl in the direction of the garden.

"Okay!" Katara giggled and ran but before she turned and stuck her tongue out at the guard.

"Why you!" the guard begun.

"Shut up! Do you want the fire Prince's wrath", the other guard shoved the first guard.

Katara just giggled and ran towards the garden.

"Sometimes i worry about Katara", Kya, Katara's mom sighed.

"She's so like Azula, but hey what were we like when we were kids", Ursa laughed lightly.

"That's true", She smiled.

"Tea?" Ursa asked.

"Tea", Kya agreed.

"We'll watch the party", Ursa gestured towards the garden.

"Azula i'm here!" Katara ran into the garden giggling and was instantly jumped on by a giggling Mai and Ty Lee.

"Katara its so so so so so good to see you", Ty Lee said happily sitting on Katara.

"Erhmmm", Azula coughed.

"Sorry Azula", Mai and Ty Lee apologized and hopped off.

"My Turn!" Azula declared and jumped on Katara.

"Hey!" Katara giggled and pushed Azula off her.

Katara stood up, dusted herself off then proceeded to take out a small pouch from her pocket and held it out to the fire princess.

"Happy Birthday Azula", Katara smiled and the fire princess carefully took the pouch and emptied the item from the pouch into her hand.

"It's so beautiful", Azula said in awe as she looked at the blue crystal heart that had a red chain.

"I thought you'd like it", Katara hugged her friend.

"Thank you so much Katara", Azula put it on instantly and Katara showed the princess the necklace she was wearing, it was a crystal red heart on a blue chain.

"As long as we have these we'll always be friends", Katara smiled.

"Friends forever", Azula agreed.

-End Flashback-

"Friends forever", Katara muttered holding her necklace before training started.

_'oh how i miss my friends from those times, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula... Especially Azula'_ Katara sighed.

Katara was now 16, she had been training with Master Paco ever since he arrived a few weeks ago and has been at the top of every class surpassing the other students, today is the day of her master's trials for the right of the title 'Master' and the confirmation to teach others is given to her.

"Katara are you ready?" Gran gran asked.

"As i'll ever be", Katara sighed and as she approached the training grounds but as she got there black ash started falling from the air.

"Fire nation attack!" a student next to Katara yelled and Katara ran to the wall to see what was going on.

Katara saw a lone fire nation ship sailing towards them.

"No Problem", she smirked and went down to the gate where she knew the ship would barge through the wall.

The Southern Water tribe had no defenses yet apart from a handful of Water Benders and a few soldiers since most of the men joined the war effort and Sokka and Coda were with Leah and the Avatar.

"Katara, do you think you can take on the ship and crew?" Master Paco asked.

"Grand Father it would be a pleasure", Katara smiled and Master Paco got everyone a safe distance away but not as far away as they couldn't see what was happening.

The sound of ice braking got nearer and nearer before long the gate melted to the ground as the ship came to a stop and off it jumped a fire nation girl the same age as Katara.

Katara's red heart necklace hung openly as she faced the girl she felt that something was familiar about her.

"Why is the fire nation here, we have nothing of worth", Katara spoke confidently.

_'That girl, why do i recognize her' _Katara wondered.

"Now now, why would I even be here then", The girl grinned and moved her hair out of her eyes revealing her face.

"And it's been such a long time too, is that any way to greet your best friend", The girl reached into her shirt and produced a blue crystal heart necklace.

"Azula!" Katara said shocked and dropped her guard.

"Katara, its been a while", Azula smiled and ran towards the water tribe girl.

"Katara watch out!" Master Paco yelled.

But Katara ran forward and greeted her long lost friend with a warm and tight hug which had everyone in the village mouth wide open gaping at the scene before them, a water tribe prodigy and a fire nation enemy greeting each other so friendly.

"Its been a while", Katara cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Only 8 years, not that long", Azula laughed and Katara giggled tears still freely dropping from her eyes.

_'Way too long' _Azula sighed and then grinned.

"What brings you here?" Katara said taking a step back and adjusting her posture and hair.

"I actually came here looking for you", Azula smiled warmly.

"Can My guards and servants come off my ship?" Azula asked peering at the tribes people.

"Yeah sure, give me a second", Katara turned to her people and smiled.

"It's okay! There not here to attack just here for a friendly visit", Katara waved at her people and Master Paco slowly approached the two girls.

"Why is it peaceful? The Fire Nation is never peaceful", Master Paco said with disgust.

"Grand father, Azula and I are best friends, I don't think anything has changed in 8 years, has it Azula?" Katara asked her friend.

"Well besides my enhanced Fire bending i don't think anything has changed between us, and Master Paco, i had a feeling your people would act like this so i took the liberty of bringing supplies that the people can use, food, all that stuff", Azula gestured as her guards started unloading creates of supplies and giving them out.

"What are you playing at Azula?" Master Paco asked.

"Look old man, My mother and Katara's are best friends and although my mother disappeared I have forced my father to keep his word and the Southern water tribe was not to be touched by any fire bender in the fire nation's army", Azula said honestly and matter of factly.

"What about your brother Zuko? He has attacked us", A girl shouted.

"Oh Zuzu? He was banished and is not a part of the fire nation, I've actually been ordered to arrest my traitorous uncle and failure of a brother", Azula said not hiding her disgust of her family.

"Well, if its a oath that you kept, its one we shall honor", Master Paco said still not taking his eyes away from any fire bender.

"But if any of your men attack any of the people i will remove you from here", He warned.

"Do not worry Master Paco, if any of my men attack anyone here they will have me to answer too", a certain look in Azula's eyes told she was telling the truth.

"Katara may I speak with you privately?" Azula asked.

"Sure, we'll go to my home", Katara grabbed her friends hand and they walked to her igloo.

"So why did you come out here looking for me?" Katara asked as she and Azula sat down.

"Katara, from what I've heard of from the guards that used to work for Zuko, you've fought valiantly like a true water bending master, and... I need your help", Azula pleaded.

"Why me Azula?" Katara asked.

"Well, my fire bending mentors Lo and Li told me i should move in a smaller group than my royal ship so i decided to find a group of elite and loyal fighters to come with me, so i thought, who better to trust in battle than my best friends, and so I've come to you", Azula concluded.

"I'd love to Azula, but I'm in the middle of something really important", Katara said.

"More important than our friendship?" Azula made a puppy dog face.

"No, its just today is supposed to be my master's test, i'm supposed to do a test that'll grant me to tittle of a water bending master", Katara giggled at her friends cute face.

"Oh, well that is important, i can wait till you've done it, then we can go", Azula said approving her own idea.

"Sounds good, are Mai and Ty Lee with you?" Katara asked hopeful.

"No, shortly after you stopped coming, Ty Lee ran off and joined a circus, and Mai and her parents are in charge of Omashu, i know where they are i just came to find you first because your my best friend out of all my friends", Azula smiled.

"Oh, thats so awesome!" Katara jumped up and down their necklaces out and shining.

"Friends forever right", Azula held out her hand.

"Friends forever indeed", Katara shook it and they exited the igloo both of them smiling like kids.

"It's strange, i haven't seen the princess smile this much before", a guard said to another guard.

"You don't know how close these two are", Another guard spoke.

They approached master Paco.

"Master Paco, I'd like to do my Master's test", Katara said confidently.

"I see, and you want her to watch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd like her to see how strong I've become", Katara said proudly.

"Alright, i have no doubt that you'll pass this test Katara", Master Paco waved for his students to go get something.

"Your. Master test, will be to defeat a great Fire Nation admiral", Master Paco said and his students brought out a tied up commander Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao?" Azula asked.

"Princess! Save me", He yelled.

"Now why would I do that, you tried to kill me and i think it's fair that Katara fights you, if you win, i'll take u home, if you lose well you know that price", Azula said simply and Zhao was untied as Katara god into stance.

"Fine", Zhao spat.

"He tried to kill you Azula?" Katara asked.

"Ahuh", Azuka confirmed.

"Well then, he shall pay", a change in Katara's eyes showed her rage and Zhao was shaking as her started to shoot fire at Katara.

Katara shot 5 blasts of water that drenched the fire coming towards her she then flipped into the air and produced a whip and flung it at Zhao and caught his leg tripping him over.

Zhao got up and shot more fire and he then jumped into the air and shot fire from his foot, Katara brought some water across and guided it with her hands blocking each incoming attack, she then ducked under the fire strike with it barely missing her head and ran towards Zhao who was desperately shooting fire in the direction of the young water tribe girl, who seemed to deflect and dodge the attacks with ease.

For what had seemed like hours had passed by and Katara was merely playing with him messing with Zhao's mind while letting him tire himself out, her endurance and stamina were impressive as she kept constantly weakening Zhao until he let down his guard exhausted.

"Weak", Katara muttered as she came upon him, she froze his hands and legs then kicked him into an ice wall.

Zhao crumpled to the ground his breath was getting lighter as if his lungs were shutting down.

"Please", he begged.

"Why would i let my friends attempted killer get away", Katara grinned evilly and in her hand she created a spear out of water and froze it.

"No, please!" Zhao got onto his hands and knees and bowed.

"Game, over Admiral Zhao", Katara said and she thrust the spear penetrating Zhao's skull, blood spurted all over the ground where he was as his body fell lifelessly to the ground in the bowing position she then covered his body in ice.

"Azula do you mind?" She gestured towards the icy tomb.

"Not at all", Azula took up a stance and she burned the tomb and Zhao's body in a blue flame which had Katara staring at it in awe.

"Well done Katara, you have defeated the fire nation Admiral who was in charge of the siege of the Northern water tribe, and the killing of the Moon spirit, if it wasn't for the Avatar and his friends the Moon would still be dead", Master Paco came over with his students.

"Thank you master", Katara faulted with the mention of Sokka.

Katara bowed and kneeled on the ground infront of Master Paco and Azula stood next to her watching.

"Katara, for passing this test i grant you the tittle Master, you have out done yourself in every way and surpassed that of any normal water bending master, i bow to you", Master Paco bowed to Katara.

"Would you like to take students now?" Master Paco asked.

"No thank you Master, Its been too Long, I'm leaving tonight with Azula, we have a lot of catching up to do", Katara smiled at Azula.

"I understand", He replied gritting his teeth clearly disapproving.

"I'll make sure my guards send plenty of supplies each month", Azula said helpfully.

"Yeah she's actually nice when with this girl", A guard whispered to another behind her.

"You two!" she snapped at them.

"Yes princess!" they said scared.

"I'm putting you two in charge, you'll be making sure that supplies come untouched and constantly, if i get a message from Master Paco about anything that isn't what i've said, i will kill you both, got that?" Azula threatened.

"Yes Princess!" they bowed scared about the threat.

"And Master Paco, please feel free to send us a messanger hawk to let us know if anything has happened", Azula smiled at the old man.

"I certainly will Princess Azula", the old man chuckled.

"Well then off we go", Azula chirped happily.

"Goodbye Grand Father, good Bye Gran Gran", Katara hugged the water bending master and then an old lady and ran to catch up with Azula on her ship.

"That Fire nation princess sounds nice", Master Paco said to his wife.

"If she's a friend of Katara's of course she is nice, I hope Katara is alright", Gran Gran smiled her approval.

-On the ship-

"It's so good to have you back", Azula smiled and Katara giggled.

"It's only been 8 years, not that long", Katara quoted Azula putting on a fake Azula voice which made them both laugh.

"So Azula, where i am sleeping?" Katara asked looking into Azula's eyes.

"Actually i thought that we would share a room, just like old times", Azula suggested.

"Except were 8 years older and have boobs", Katara pointed out poking Azula's chest laughing.

"Hey!" Azula swatted Katara's hand playfully and the two girls giggled all the way to the bridge.

"Mine are bigger!" Katara declared.

"Unfortunately", Azula shrugged.

"Captain, set course for my dear uncle and brother's location", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am", he said and the ship started reversing out of the water tribes home leaving guards that are still unloading all the supplies and handing them out.

"Aren't we going to find Ty Lee and Mai?" Katara questioned.

"We will, but first off we will get my uncle and brother, or we'll lose them", Azula said strategically.

"Sounds like a plan, it'll be good to see little Zuzu again", Katara said in a cutesy voice.

"Ahahaha yeah, well that's the plan", Azula hugged Katara from behind and squeezed one of her breasts.

"Hey!" Katara squealed and slapped Azula's hand.

"Revenge", Azula stuck out her tongue and laughed as she let Katara go.

"We're 16 now, sleepover's are going to be very fun", Azula emphasized the fun.

"I can tell already", Katara giggled and used a glass of water from next to the captain to whip Azula's butt.

"Hey!" Azula jumped.

"No fair! If i bend i'll burn you", she complained.

"I think this is the first time she's been worried about burning someone", The captain whispered shocked to the Fire Bender to his right.

"That's weird", he replied.

"We can hear you", Katara and Azula crossed their arms unimpressed.

"Sorry!" they froze up.

"Boys", Azula and Katara said in perfect unison.

Azula led Katara to her room which they would be sharing while on their way to the Earth Kingdom to find uncle Iroh and prince Zuko.

"So what have you heard about the Avatar?" Azula asked Katara.

"Well I've heard he is the last Air Nomad, and he's a 10 year old boy and he travels on a

Flying bison with a girl and two boys", Katara shrugged.

"Two girls", Azula informed.

"Two?" Katara asked.

"Yes, the water bender Leah, and another girl a Kyoshi warrior called Suki has joined them", Azula said showing Katara a picture of them all.

"That's... Sokka", Katara stared at the picture.

"Your brother?" Azula looked at it studying it.

"Yeah he left like a few months ago and now i know where he is", Katara said pissed.

"What'd he do?" Azula asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh well he just left without telling me where he was, but its not like he ever tells me!" Katara shouted frustrated.

"Chill", Azula hugged the Water Tribe girl.

"I'm calm", Katara let out a long breathe and calmly moved some water around the two of them creating a ying and yang pattern.

"I'm going to sleep now", Azula announced and jumped into bed quite literally.

"I'm tired too", Katara yawned and slid in next to Azula and turned so that her back was facing Azula.

"GoodNight Azula", Katara yawned.

"Good night Katara, good to have you back", Azula smiled and her eyes closed.

**Chapter 1: Part 2- _Azula of Lightning_**

Azula woke up to a smiling Katara.

"How long have you been staring?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few minutes", Katara replied.

"Alright then, time to get to work, I've got some training to do before we apprehend Zuzu and Uncle", Azula sat up and stretched.

"Mind if i practice or watch?" Katara asked smiling.

"With a face like that how can i say no", Azula joked making Katara blush a little.

"I've got you a silk gown, i don't think people would like to see me running around with a girl that wears water tribe gear", Azula said regretfully.

"Don't you like it?" Katara asked holding up her cloths.

"It's not that i don't like it, it's just as the princess i have to be viewed in a certain way", Azula explained a bit embarrassed.

"I was joking, i understand", Katara smiled and took the silk dress Azula offered her and put it on then Azula did Katara's hair in a fire nation style while her hair loops hung down with a silk band.

**(It is the silk dress and style from book 3: Fire)**

"Ready Princess?" a maid asked.

Azula nodded and lead the way to her chair, on it was a second seat just for Katara.

"I got them to put another seat in for you", Azula smiled and sat in her spot and Katara sat down in hers as she saw servants come and start to carry the gazebo they were in.

Azula sat up in her princess like posture while Katara slouched.

The curtains well pulled aside and Azula stood up and Katara followed.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the fire lord and have brought shame upon all of us, you may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family, I understand, but i assure you, if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed", Azula said walking down her line of guards with Katara following her.

The guards left and the captain ran up to the two girls.

"Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall", the captain bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry captain, but i do not know much about the tides, can you explain something to me?" Azula questioned not looking at him.

"Of course your Highness", The captain said keeping a straight face.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula stated more than asked.

"Uh... I'm afraid i don't understand", the captain said sweat slowly dripping down his face.

"You said that the tides would not allow us to come in, do the tides command this ship", Katara spoke for Azula.

"No, princess", he said turning his head in her direction slightly.

"And if i were to have you thrown overboard would the tides think twice before smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula said looking out over the water.

"No princess", He said looking down.

"Well then, think less about the tides who have already decided to kill you and worry more about me who's still mulling it over", Azula turned around her ember eyes glaring at him.

"I'll pull us in", He said and turned to leave.

"And remember captain, my friend commands the tides", She looked at Katara.

Katara felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away smiling like a fat kid with cake.

"So, when did you become so... Fearsome", Katara exaggerated with her hands.

"Katara, in a world run by men, women with power need to be feared to be respected", Azula shrugged coldly and then went back into her childhood mode.

"So want to watch me train?" Azula said in her childhood pretend voice like when they were kids.

"Does it involve putting apples on Mai's head and setting them on fire and watching Zuzu's reaction?" Katara giggled reminding them of the time they made Mai and Zuko embarrassed in front of each other.

"No, but it involves me shooting lightning from my fingers", Azula laughed as Li and Lo emerged from the hallway onto the deck of the ship.

"Lightning, sweetness", Katara laughed and went and sat down while Li and Lo began to talk.

Azula took up her stance and breathed in calmly she then moved her left hand shifting her stance to the right as she drew lighting from her middle and index finger she then shifted her stance to the left drawing lightning with her right hand, bringing it up towards the sky and her left hand dropped. Azula then brought both of her hands together in the centre of her body and thrust towards the horizon, lightning erupted from her finger tips and shot in the direction of the sun.

"Almost perfect", Li said in her mono tone.

"One hair out of place", Lo said and Azula norrowed her eyes at the hair.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula said frustrated and moved the hair back into place.

This time Azula did it perfectly and Katara clapped watching.

"Princess we are arriving now", the captain walked out and bowed.

"Good, get ready Katara", Azula said turning to Katara who stood up.

"Already am", she replied grinning.

"Captain get the guards ready, and have the cells ready as well, if you stuff this up, the tides won't be a problem for you anymore", Azula glared at him with her ember eyes.

"Yes Princess", he bowed and Azula walked down the ramp with Katara next to her.

Azula and Katara walked up the mountain to a little cottage that was empty.

"Yes this smells like uncle", Azula said holding her nose and resisting not hurling.

"I smell sea shell's and tea", Katara smelled around and Azula sat down and waited while Katara searched the other rooms.

"No one is here", Katara announced.

"They're coming", Azula smirked in her sear and Katara stood next to her in the dark.

Soon enough two figures came into view one carrying a bag, Uncle Iroh and Zuko walked into the small hut and uncle placed a bag down emptying shells onto the table.

"All these beautiful shells, their memories will last a life time", Katara and Azula heard uncle say.

"Uncle we don't need more useless stuff you forget we have to carry our own stuff now", Zuko scolded at uncle.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Azula spoke up and Zuko and Iroh shifted their gaze.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello", Azula said simply.

"To what do we owe this honor", Uncle said.

"You two are so quick to get to the point", Katara smirked coming out of the shadows.

"Must be a family thing", Azula finished.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked.

"Father regrets banishing you, he wants you to come home", Azula put on a smiley face.

"He... Wants me back?" Zuko questioned his eyes getting emotional.

"Didn't you hear what i said dumb dumb", Azula rolled her eyes.

"Father's heard of some threats to him, family is really important to him, its only family you can trust", Azula continued and looked out the window.

"I... Don't know what to say", Zuko said tears in his eyes.

"You should be thanking us, we didn't have to come all this way just to say this", Katara put on her good girl act.

"I'll let the news sink in, we'll we by the docks tomorrow if you decide to come", Azula said as she and Katara walked over to the door.

"Why didn't we apprehend them?" Katara asked under her breath as they walked back to the Royal Procession.

"In due time Katara, it's easier to apprehend someone who is willing to fall into the trap, like a Komodo chicken walking into a trap in its own home", Azula explained.

"Sneaky Azula", Katara giggled.

By the time they got back to their ship Azula and Katara decided to rest for the next day.

**Chapter 1: Part 3- _Katara of the Moon_**

The sun set and Katara and Azula were ready for bed when the moon rose, Katara felt its power within her.

"Azula, can i ask you to do me a favor?" Katara asked her friend.

"Sure Kat anything", Azula smirked at her old nickname for Katara in which only Azula would call her.

"We'll..." Katara said nervously.

"What is it?", Azula asked.

"It's to do with my bending", Katara said uneasily.

"Do u need someone to practise with? I can arrange for that", Azula said simply drinking some tea.

"Kind of but it could be dangerous, I have a theory", Katara said.

"Well spill the beans already", Azula laughed.

"Okay, so you know how Lightning is the highest form of Fire Bending? And water bending is taking water from plants and stuff", Katara begun.

"Yeah", Azula replied.

"We'll i realized a while ago that animals and people are filled with Water, well blood", Katara explained.

"I can see where you're going", Azula placed a finger on her forehead thinking.

"So, i have the theory that maybe i can bend the blood in someone's body", Katara finished in a rush.

"Well, that is an interesting theory", Azula smirked.

"Let's see what happens", Azula stood up and put her armor on and Katara got dressed as well.

"I'm not going to try bending you Azula", Katara said promptly.

"I didn't have me in mind, how about a Komodo Rhino?" Azula asked as they exited the room.

"Sure", Katara smiled as they turned into the corridor that led to the stable in the ship where they kept the Komodo Rhino's.

"Alright, Guard have this Komodo Rhino taken onto the deck", Azula ordered and then Katara and Azula walked onto the deck where the full moon was shining over them both.

"I can feel the power of the moon, the push and pull of the waves", Katara said as she inhaled a deep breath basking in the luminous light provided by the moon.

Sure enough the Komodo Rhino was brought onto the deck and held in place around 10 meters from The Water bender and the fire princess.

Katara breathed in and concentrated until she could hear the animal's heart beat, she could hear every ounce of blood moving through its body.

Katara moved with the wind and pushed and pulled with the waves concentrating on the animal, she inhaled and exhaled controlled breaths as she moved her arms in a peaceful flow not any type of form, as she brought her arms down in front of her the Komodo Rhino stiffened and it begun to grunt in pain until Katara moved her hand up and the Komodo Rhino'd mouth shut and remained shut.

"Let it go", Azula told the guard who hesitated but eventually let the beasts leash out of his hand.

Usually the Komodo Rhino would run around destroying anything but this one was shaking, Katara brought her other hand up and the large animal was pulled onto its hind legs. She the flung her hands apart and the Komodo Rhino was ripped in two blood covering the deck.

"Blood bending... What an interesting theory", Azula smiled stained in the blood of the Komodo Rhino.

"It actually worked!" Katara jumped up and down running around happy but she slipped on the blood and when Azula tried to catch her they both fell and Katara landed on Azula face inches apart.

Azula could feel Katara's warm breath on her face, her back was a bit sore from the fall and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes neither one wanting to get up but too scared to say anything.

"Princess are you... What the hell happened here!" the captain exclaimed as he saw the two girls and all the blood and the ripped in half Komodo Rhino.

"Don't just stand there help them!" the captain ordered his men and Katara and Azula were helped to their feet.

"Princess what happened?" The captain asked.

"We were testing a theory", Azula explained about the Komodo Rhino and the blood bending theory.

"It works?" he asked a little fearful.

"Look around", Katara shrugged and then pulled the blood from Azula's cloths and dumped it onto the ground she then did the same with herself.

"I think i'm going to bath in the water", Katara announced and walked down the ramp and onto the beach.

"I'm coming too", Azula walked after her friend and turned back.

"No boys allowed only the female guards", She glared at them and soon the female guards followed her to the spot where she and Katara were.

"The guards are all girls right?" Katara asked.

"Yes they are", Azula frowned and Katara looked at her strangely.

"Into a guy aye?" Katara asked.

"What! No!" Azula denied.

"so who's the guy!" Katara grinned and nudged her friend.

"There's no guy why would you think that!" Azula shrieked.

"You frowned when you said that the guards were all female", Katara pointed at her.

"Hey i would prefer to be alone! How about you any guys?" Azula tried to turn the tides on Katara.

"Nope, not into guys", Katara admitted. _'maybe she'll accept that I like girls' _Katara wondered.

"Really?" Azula asked.

"They're all so stupid", Katara rolled her eyes.

"Indeed they are", Azula agreed. '_damn it why am i looking at my best friend like this' _ Azula was asking herself.

"To be honest, I like girls", Katara admitted and searched her friend for any signs of rejection. _'please don't get angry or reject me'_ Katara hoped.

"That's uh... Interesting", Azula blushed and scratched her head looking away both of the girls were thinking about the scene on the ship.

"Is it good or bad?" Katara said desperately.

"It's a good way", Azula smiled reassuringly at her friend but Katara looked down.

"Hey, it doesn't matter which sex you like, your still my best friend", Azula walked over to the water bender and cupped her face in her hands.

**Chapter 1: part 4- Katara of Fire**

Katara and Azula lay on the sand looking at the stars and chatting about old times, you'd think they'd forget but things have been boring.

"So your father sent you to study Fire Bending with all the masters in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"Yeah basically, Li and Lo are my current teachers and the last thing i need to master is Lightning", Azula sighed.

"You look like you've got it under control, i have to work out how to blood bend consistently and effectively", Katara frowned looking at the night sky.

"Hey Katara?" Azula begun but stopped.

"Yes?" the water bender replied turning her head towards her friend.

"Do you remember stories about the Aviator?" Azula asked turning to face her smiling friend.

"I remember your mother told us all about him, the last one was earth and air right?" Katara thought.

"Correct", Azula grinned.

"That means that the new one is Water and Fire", Katara realized and Azula laughed at her stupidity.

"Exactly", Azula smiled innocently.

"Wait... Are you the..?" Katara begun.

"What! No!" Azula poked her water bending friend which made her laugh and the two of them started to have a poke war.

"Alright, hey isn't there an order for the Aviator? The something Lotus", Azula wondered.

"The White Lotus?" Katara asked.

"No don't think its white", Azula said although it was a good try.

"It's late, perhaps we should get back onto the ship?" Katara suggested.

"Alright", Azula yawned then stretched and got up and offered Katara and hand which she took.

The two went back onto the ship and back to bed for however long was left in the night.

In the morning the two girls got ready for Zuko and Iroh, Azula was in her armor and her guards were lined up along the path, Katara to her right and the captain on her left slightly infront on her. As dusk came two figures came into view the figures soon turned into the faces of the exiled prince Zuko and General Iroh formally known as the Dragon of the West.

"So you decided to take up my offer", Azula put on a fake smile.

_'Right into my trap' _Azula thought smugly.

"Captain, set sail for home", Azula closed her eyes in a smiling manor and then opened them.

"Home..." Zuko repeated still not believing this event.

"Alright men you heard her, we're taking the prisoners home!" The captain yelled and then his face widened as Zuko's turned into rage and Azula glared at the captain.

"Princess I..." the captain stammered and Uncle Iroh started attacking the guards redirecting their fire and throwing them around like rag dolls.

"Zuko lets go!" Iroh yelled at his nephew.

Meanwhile Katara and Azula were walking away as Zuko pursued throwing the captain overboard.

"You lied to me!" he yelled enraged and Katara shot water at him forcing him back.

"As if I've never done that before", Azula rolled her eyes more annoyed.

Zuko kept attacking Azula and he was so close Katara dared not use her water bending to help her friend, or she should call her crush. But feelings couldn't exist in a place of war and Katara knew that so she stood and watched seeing if there is anything she can do.

Azula on the other hand found dodging Zuko's attack easily she was more worried that Katara would get hurt and Azula would never ever forgive herself for letting her closest and most cared for friend in the whole world get hurt. She ducked and weaved around Zuko's attacks until they were out of striking distance of Katara, then she struck blue flame erupting from her fist going into Zuko's chest causing him to fall onto his behind, Katara hadn't noticed Iroh running towards Azula because she was awestruck by Azula's fluent movements, there on that spot Azula brought her middle and index fingers up in a pattern drawing lightning and then the other hand she brought the together and fired at Zuko, at the last moment Iroh grabbed Azula's hand and then shot the lightning that was built up at the cliff which boulders fell into the water, Katara was quick to re-act and bend the water around the ship making sure the waves wouldn't cause the ship to capsize. She then looked at Azula in time to see uncle Iroh bend Azula's hand and she heard a loud crack followed by a grunt from Azula as Iroh punched her in the gut and threw her overboard, then grabbed Zuko and ran.

"Azula!" Katara screamed and dove into the water after her friend.

_'Please be alive i couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you'_ Katara mentally said to herself.

She saw a dark figure sinking to the bottem of the ocean and she used her water bending to propel herself down to the unconscious Azula, she grabbed the body and with all her strength she pulled the water and jetted herself and the fire princess out of the watter and onto the ship where she lay her down and immediately guards were rushing around.

"Help!" Katara screamed as she tried to resuscitate the girl who had captured her heart from the time they were kids.

_'Don't die please Azula! Live damn it!'_ Katara tried desperately to get all the water out of her friend's lungs.

Azula's body was motionless as Katara brought water from the ocean and covered her hands in it.

"All the male guards leave!" she ordered but the were hesitant.

"I said Leave! Get out of my view!" she yelled as two giant water tornadoes erupted on either sides of the ship threatening them.

Quickly they ran inside the ship leaving Katara and the female guards alone.

Katara carefully took Azula's armor off and ripped open her underneath robe, Azula's chest bare and Katara placed her hands on the bruise and it glowed in the water as the young girl tried to heal the fire princess.

"Damn it Azula wake up! Show me your alive!" Katara screamed tears pouring out of her eyes.

As Azula's lungs started to move again Katara had hope but it was soon crushed as Azula stopped breathing.

"Azula you can't die! I love you! Don't die", Katara cried the two water tornadoes burst and the sky turned dark as rain fell all around them in sync with Katara's grief.

"I love you Azula! Don't leave me alone!" Katara pressed her head onto her friends chest and sobbed the rain pouring down even harder than before.

One of the female guards placed a hand on Katara's shoulder trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Hey it's alright, our princess will wake up... She has someone like you to come back for", the guard smiled trying to make Katara feel better.

Too desperate Katara tried the only thing she could do she leant down and kissed the fire princess' lips deeply and lovingly.

As on queue Azula's body violently jerked pushing Katara off her and she threw up large amounts of water, coughing.

"Azula!" Katara squealed shocked and relieved.

"K-Katara", Azula said weakly, as she turned Katara couldn't help herself she grabbed Azula in a tight hug and cried her heart out.

"Don't ever scare me like that again", Katara sobbed.

"I almost lost you", Katara didn't care if Azula wanted to push her away she wanted to, no she had to hold her.

"I had the weirdest dream", Azula begun and to Katara's surprise Azula hugged her back crying as well.

"I almost died, I was getting cold and dark but i heard your voice yelling 'I love you' at me and I also imagined that you kissed me, that gave me the strength to hold on, for you", Azula said crying and the rain started to subdue.

"I did yell I love you", Katara sobbed into Azula's shoulder.

"I have loved you since we were kids", Katara admitted.

"And i know you might not feel the same way about me, but even if i can't be yours, i'll always be there to protect you, i promise", Katara vowed.

"Katara I-I..." Azula was nervous to admit how she felt.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything to me", Katara said babbling on.

"No, Katara, oh what the fuck", Azula blushed and moved and grabbed Katara's face in her hands and kissed her shutting the water tribe prodigy up, and soon Katara kissed back.

"Does that say it?" Azula breathed as the broke apart.

"It says everything and even more", Katara blushed.

When they stood up two guards handed them towels and Katara wrapped both of them around Azula she then stood up and bend the water out of her cloths and then Azula's.

"Where is the captain", Azula glared at the guards and they went inside and fetched him.

As the captain stood before Katara and Azuka he dared not look in their eyes.

"You, are a disappointment", Azula begun but Katara took over enraged with the fact that if it wasn't for his slip up her precious Azula would never have been hurt.

Katara stormed over to him and punched him in the face her flew into the air and landed he the looked up at the enraged water bender with pleading eyes and blood nose.

"If it wasn't for your fucking mistake Azula would never have gotten hurt, this is your fucking fault", Katara struck him again as Azula and her guards watched, the guards watched as what seemed like a nice water tribe girl showed her true colors.

"Please, don't hurt me more", The captain begged.

"Don't hurt you more, I'm going to make you feel more pain than anyone else has ever before!" Katara screamed and she went to punch him again screaming with rage.

He moved back so that the blow wouldn't hit him but fire flew out of her fist and it hit him in the face as he toppled over in pain.

Katara just stared in mid air and Azula had her mouth wide open as well as everyone on the ship.

"Did I just?" Katara said.

Azula was speechless, all she could do was nod.

"Try it again", Azula asked and Katara agreed.

She thought of how angry she was at the captain and again flung her fist, again fire erupted from it, this only confirmed the truth, Katara was the next Aviator.

Shekept the fire fueled as she looked at it, the fire was not orange normal fire, nor was it blue like Azula's fire, it was a magenta spiritual color.

From the beach the heard a loud boom! As rocks parted and a group of people walked out and towards them.

Katara walked over to Azula and held her hand as the group approached.

"Ah we are here finally", the old man leading the group bowed.

"Who are you?" Azula asked protectively.

"We are the order of the Red lotus, we dedicate our entire existence to the Aviator", He bowed.

"All hail Aviator Katara", He announced and the rest of the group bowed in respect, so did the guards.

Azula was about to but Katara held her hand tight and signaled that Azula didn't need to bow.

"As the Aviator, you have some responsibilities, more to your training", The old man said.

"I will train with Azula, she is the best there is", Katara announced and Azula looked at her strangely and Katara just shrugged at her new lover.

"As you wish", The old man bowed respectfully.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Azula asked.

"No, we only came to announce who the new Aviator was", The man said.

"We will be taking our leave now", he continued and the followers started to decend back into the tunnels.

"However, young Aviator, i have some wisdom for you. In times of great danger, only the heart can show what is true, don't let love fail, trust in your bond and forever be true to your soul mate", The old man said before going into the tunnels and it closed off.

The guards got up and Katara turned her attention back to the captain who had a burn across his chest.

"Just because that happened doesn't mean you're getting off the hook", Katara glared at him and watched him cower.

"but Ma'am without a captain how are we to know what to do?" a guard spoke up.

Katara looked and saw the kind female guard who helped her earlier.

"You", Katara pointed at her and she froze.

"Yes?" She stammered.

"You're now captain", Katara said to her and she bowed respectfully.

"And what do you plan to do with the other captain?" Azula asked Katara holding her hand.

"Just watch", Katara closed her eyes and started moving in her own trance making up her own moves, the ex captain started shaking violently as Azula realized she was Blood Bending him.

"Not a bad idea", Azula laughed evilly and the guards gasped as they saw the young powerful Aviator bending the very blood in his veins.

"The punishment for almost killing the princess is, Death", Kata started to close her fist as the captains eyes rolled back into his head and he started trying to breath, his feet kicked and his body spasmed as Katara threw him overboard.

"Lets see what the tides have instal for you", Azula said and then Katara created a wave and turned her back on the captain.

"Back to work!" Azula yelled as she and Katara walked hand in hand to Azula's room where they collapsed on the bed.

"Set a course for Ty Lee captain", Azula yawned to the new captain and then she got into bed with Katara and held her precious water bender in her arms.

"Goodnight Kat, my precious water bender", Azula yawned.

"Goodnight Azula, my princess, and when i say that i do mean you are mine", Katara smirked looking like her old self but Azula knew and so did her crew that there was a different side to Katara, one that made her fearful yet, one that made Azula feel the need to protect her, and it made Azula look more powerful now that they're together.

**A/N: Well that seems like a good place to leave it, next chapter is "Return to Omashu", where Azula recruits Ty Lee, Mai and they have an encounter with Aang, Leah, Coda, Sokka and Suki.**

**I know the whole Aviator thing is VERY different but please bare with me, Katara definitely isn't going to destroy the world.**

**You will find out nearer to book 3 fire.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Raven xoxo **


	2. A new shade of Grey

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-Made Fictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance.**_

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator, master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's commet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an airbender called Aang and although his Airbending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining waterbender's in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while i stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my gran gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and i have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about WaterBending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara i am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 2: Part 1- Ty Lee and the circus**

Katara woke up early that morning, she still couldn't believe that she was the next Aviator, Katara frowned when she saw that Azula wasn't around so she got dressed and stretch.

The ship was dark although it was daytime again and it spooked her a little bit.

"Hello?" Katara called but there was no response, it was like a scary story in this ship and shiver ran up her spine.

Katara walked into the dark cafeteria when the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled and Katara squealed frightened and almost caused the ship to capsize.

Azula was grinning in the middle of the group and she walked up to Katara a little bit nervous.

"I thought i'd put together a welcoming uh party?" Azula scratched the back of her head as Katara calmed down.

"Don't... Scare me like that again", Katara said catching her breath and Azula held her hand and brought a messenger hawk in a cage over.

"She's for you, our own messenger hawk for us to communicate incase we are ever separated", Azula handed the cage to her lover.

"Can we call her Crystal?" Katara asked studying the bird.

"Alright, Crystal it is, we'll trust her with secrets of our hearts", Azula kissed Katara not caring who was watching but all around them everyone clapped and applauded the new couple, Katara kissed back passionately the world spinning around her.

As they broke their intimate embrace Katara opened the cage to the hawk and it flew out and landed on Azula's shoulder.

"Captain get some mice", Azula asked the new female captain.

"No need", Katara shrugged and then brought her hands up and mice that were twitching, their body's spasming as the were forced to walk towards her.

"Crystal, fetch", Katara said as she released one of the mice and it hurriedly fled away, the messenger hawk was quick to react as it swooped down and grabbed the mice tearing it apart in its beak.

Katara then released the others and Crystal the hawk eventually found all the mice devouring them hungrily.

"Alright, time to start training", Azula scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Of course girlfriend", Katara kissed the fire princess their lips lingering a bit.

Azula took Katara onto the deck where for the next 2 weeks, along with Li and Lo, Azula taught Katara fire bending forms, Katara being a quick learner hooked on pretty quickly and when they weren't learning/teaching they would be doing some other boring romantic thing as a couple while on their way to Ty Lee's circus location.

-**Meanwhile-**

"Ladies and gentlemen i present to you, the earth kingdom city of Oma... No..." Sokka said shocked as he saw the fire nation flags.

"I guess now only Ba Sing Se, is the last remaining earth kingdom stronghold", Coda sighed.

"Aang, it'll be okay, we can find you a new teacher", Leah placed a caring hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I'm going to find Bumi", Aang said.

"Aang we know you had your heart set on Bumi, but we can find another teacher", Sokka reasoned.

"It's not about finding my teacher, its about finding my friend", Aang's eyes glistened with determination.

"Alright then, it'll take us a few days to get to Omashu, we can't risk them seeing Appa", Suki calculated.

**-Back with Katara and Azula-**

"Ty Lee could that possibly be you?" Azula said smugly as they approached Ty Lee who was stretching.

"Azula!" Ty Lee spun around and bowed.

"Don't forget me", Katara said walking up and taking Azula's hand in hers.

"Katara!" Ty Lee leapt onto Katara who fell over giggling like old times.

"I would appreciate it if you would get off my girlfriend", Azula scolded at Ty Lee.

"Oh! I'm so sorry i didn't know", Ty Lee blush embarrassed and instantly jumped off Katara.

"It's alright Ty Lee", Katara apologized.

"What brings you here?" Ty Lee asked as she get back to her stretching.

"We're hunting down some traitor's, you remember my dear old uncle and brother?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, your uncle was funny", Ty Lee giggled.

"I would love it if you joined us", Katara smiled and Azula gave Ty Lee the death stare.

"Azula!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry", Azula mumbled.

"I'd love to, but I'm really happy here", Ty Lee frowned.

"Well, i wouldn't want you to give up the stuff you love", Azula said sarcastically.

"Thanks for understanding", Ty Lee said taking no note of the sarcasm.

"Oh, before we leave we'll catch your show", Azula said and Ty Lee cringed.

"Oh... Sure", Ty Lee faltered and frowned as Azula and Katara walked away.

Later on that night the performance was on and it was Ty Lee's turn.

"We are honored to have Fire princess Azula and her spouse Katara", He said.

"If there is anything we can do to make it more interesting just ask", He continued.

"Actually there is, remove the net... Wait that's probably already been done, set the net on fire!" Azula ordered.

The manager immediately set the net on fire but he was very concerned.

"What kinds of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked.

"Well, our circus contains some of the most deadly.." he begun

"Release them all", She interrupted him.

That night ended with all the people having to run and help put the animals back in their cages and Katara face palmed at her girlfriends behavior.

"That was a great show, i look forward to your next one", Azula said smugly as she entered Ty Lee's tent with Katara.

"I'm sorry Azula, there won't be another show, the universe has given me some strong hints, its time for a change, I'd like to join you", Ty Lee bowed and Katara pouted.

"What?" Azula shrugged innocently.

"Ty Lee can i have a word to my girlfriend in private", Katara said impatiently.

"No problem, i'll wait outside", Ty Lee walked out.

"Okay Azula... What the fuck? I've heard all the blackmail and sarcasm, what gives?", Katara frowned.

"Katara, honey calm down, its just how we negotiate", Azula said honestly.

"Sure it is", Katara rolled her eyes at the fire princess.

"Hey, I'm sorry", Azula held Katara from behind and started kissing her neck.

"I'm still mad at you", Katara shuddered.

"Alright, what's my punishment", Azula whispered and continued her kissing of the water tribe girls neck.

"I'm not sleeping with you until we see Mai", Katara said flat out.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh", Azula groaned a bit and they heard Ty Lee giggling from outside the tent.

"Its only fair", Katara broke from Azula grip and giggled then walked away seductively swaying her hips and Ty Lee walked back in.

"Love sucks", Azula sighed as she watch Katara get into their tent.

"Well, you'll have to do what she says if you want to sleep with her", Ty Lee giggled.

"Shut up", Azula snapped and Ty Lee laughed more.

"You know she liked you since she was still visiting us", Ty Lee smiled.

"You knew?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she told me and Mai to keep it a secret", Ty Lee babbled on while Azula just listened.

"Ty Lee, I know Katara's only a bender, but i'd like you to teach her hand to hand combat and chi blocking", Azula said out of the blue.

"Wait, how did you know i did that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Really?" Azula gave her a sarcastic facial expression.

"Our parents sent us to the royal fire academy for girls, i know you've learned how to do that stuff", Azula rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but why? Worried she can't handle herself?" Ty Lee teased.

"No! I just want to know that she'll be okay if we get separated", Azula freaked out.

"Okay okay!",Ty Lee was trying to calm her down.

Ty Lee walked into Katara's tent and smiled at the young water tribe girl.

"So, Azula asked me to teach you hand to hand combat", Ty Lee started.

"She thinks i need this? I'm the Aviator i can bend both fire and water", Katara said frustrated.

"I know but Azula worries and, i think you could use some training in hand to hand combat, it would be great to beat someone without needing to blow your disguise", Ty Lee smiled and Katara found herself agreeing with the words of her ever so lively friend.

Katara went through her stuff looking for Crystal's whistle and put it in her bag and then went and found Azula.

"Hey", Katara smiled and Azula looked at her and grinned.

"Hey", Azula replied.

"Look, I know the Avatar and his friends are our enemies", Katara begun.

"Yes", Azula nodded and pulled Katara in her hands.

"Well, i know it'll take us a few days to get to Omashu to find Mai, but if we come across my brother i should join them", Katara said and Azula's smile turned into a frown.

"What? Why?" Azula said alarmed.

"Azula, listen", Katara said and she explained her plan and everything to her girlfriend.

"You really are one of a kind", Azula said smug as Katara finished.

"Alright honey, i'll make you a deal, i get to sleep with you until you 'Join' the avatar", Azula grinned.

"Deal", Katara blushed.

As Katara turned to leave Azula grabbed her hand.

"Starting tonight", Azula grinned and Katara blushed a light shade of red coming across her tanned cheeks.

Azula stood up and picked Katara up, Katara squealed a little bit when Azula did this so she put her arms around Azula's neck and buried her head into Azula's shoulder.

"I love you", Katara whispered.

"I'm sorry princess i didn't hear you", Azula said as she entered their tent.

"I said i love you", Katara spoke louder.

"What?" Azula laughed and let the girl down and sat on their bed.

"I said i love you!" Katara yelled and pounced on the fire nation prodigy.

The two girls wrestled for dominance but as Azula got onto she straddled Katara pinning her in place, Azula then gently grabbed Katara's face in her hands and kissed her deeply, immediately Katara kissed back.

"I love you too", Azula said and the two of them continued.

Azula then stood and removed her armor.

"It's my first time doing this Azula, please be gentle", Katara blushed and took her silk gown off.

"Mine too", Azula admitted.

That night the two young lovers made love for the first time.

The days it took to get to Omashu the two young lovers were busy, Azula taught Katara Fire Bending with Li and Lo while Ty Lee taught Katara chi-blocking and hand to hand combat, the nights were filled with passion as Katara kept her promise and slept with Azula every night in case they came across the Avatar, Sokka and the group.

After 3 weeks of travel and lessons, they saw Omashu in the distance.

It was finally time to recruit Mai, the mistress of blades herself.

**Chapter 2: part 2- The Avatar**

The three girls were welcomed into the city and taken to the governor of the city.

"Mai, its been a while", Katara smiled and waved as they saw Mai.

"Katara? Weren't you supposed to be in the water tribe? And Ty Lee i thought you were with the circus, you said it was your calling", Mai blushed but looked away from Ty Lee.

"Azula called a little louder", The girl in pink replied grinning.

"I was in the water tribe, until Azula came to find me, now were together", Katara blushed a bit nervous.

"I can see that", Mai said not picking up which type of together.

"Not together as friend, together together", Azula explained and kissed Katara in front of everyone.

"Oh... I see", Mai shrugged in her bored tone.

"Mai, we need your help, we are trying to hunt down my uncle and my brother", Azula said.

"Count me in, anything to get me away from here", Mai jumped at the chance.

"Princess Azula, what a surprise", Mai's father said and he welcomed them, Azula sat in the high chair and ordered that another chair be brought for Katara.

"We're sorry your highness", he apologized for the citizen's walking out of the city.

"What do you expect, just letting the people walk out", Azula glared at him and continued.

"My farther entrusted Omashu to you, and you act like this?" Azula said.

"We're sorry, we've made arrangements to get our Tom-Tom back at noon today, for king Bumi", Mai's father dared not look into the fire princess' eyes and by the temperature of the room, she was not happy.

"Honey..." Katara's placed a hand on Azula's and Azula let out a sigh.

"That is unfortunate, however you've done enough, Mai will handle the hostage swap", Azula ordered and Mai's parents just bowed respectfully.

"Alright, lets move out", Azula smiled at Katara.

**-a few hours later at the hostage swap-**

The four girls turned up and King Bumi was lowered enough so that the people could see him clearly.

"Have you brought my brother?" Mai asked the mysterious person when four more emerged.

"Katara!" three of them gasped shocked.

Katara recognized their faces, that of her brother, her best friend and her best friends brother.

"What are you doing with them!" Sokka yelled at his little sister.

Katara just ignored his remark and looked apologetically at Azula who nodded in agreement and immediately grabbed Katara's hand behind her back.

"I have a different idea, give us the baby and we'll not harm the girl", Azula hissed acting that surprised not only herself but Mai and Ty Lee as well.

Bumi started to be raised again and the boy with a head thing on leapt up and flew to him revealing he was the Avatar.

"Bumi!" He yelled and Azula let go of Katara and immediately chased after the Avatar.

"Mai, Ty Lee attack", Katara hissed under her breathe so that her brother and his morons couldn't hear her and the nodded and then started engaging.

"We need to get the baby out of here!" Leah yelled and started water bending fighting off Mai's daggers, Coda and Suki were facing Ty Lee.

"Way ahead of you", Sokka said blowing on a whistle while holding the baby.

Sokka then ran over to Katara and helped her up.

"Lets get you out of here", Sokka said and he then pulled the two of them onto Appa.

"Come on lets go!" Sokka yelled at Coda, Suki and Leah.

"Coming!" Coda and Suki drove Ty Lee back and then jumped onto the flying bison.

Leah on the other hand was still fighting, Katara had to admit Leah was a strong water bender but her skills couldn't match Katara's since Katara was the Aviator and also a blood bender.

Katara saw Ty Lee sneak up behind Leah and hit some points that Ty Lee taught her would block off the ability to bend for a reasonably good amount of time.

"How are you going to fight without your bending", Mai grinned triumphantly.

Katara grinned at her friends remark but had to look away when she noticed them flying in.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka said as he threw his boomerang deflecting some hidden knifes from hitting Leah.

He then flew the bison in and the bison's massive tail caused a gust of wind throwing Mai and Ty Lee back a good few meters as Leah climbed aboard.

Katara watched as she flew away from her friends and watched her lover chasing the Avatar until she was stopped by a massive bolder.

Katara looked over the side To the silhouette of Azula and blew her lover a kiss, thankfully no one was watching and Azula returned her kiss.

It all happened so fast that she hadn't noticed that the avatar was back on his flying bison.

**-on Omashu-**

"Is it just me, or does Katara's brother look cute?" Ty Lee said and Mai frowned and looked away.

"Okay Azula, what the fuck just happened?" Mai asked as the fire Princess walked back.

"It's all part of Katara's plan, don't worry i will tell you, Our messenger hawk Crystal will keep her and i in contact, at all times i'll know where she is", Azula frowned resisting the urge to sob her heart out.

"We're going after them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes", Azula grinned.

'_I swear if anyone touches a hair on my Kat, they will wish they were dead' _Azula said in her mind.

**-Back on Appa-**

"What did Bumi say?" Leah asked anxiously.

"Bumi said i need to find a teacher who listens then strikes", Aang explained.

"Hey Sokka? Who's that girl", A girl with brown hair asked looking at Katara.

"Oh right, Suki this is my little sister Katara, Katara this is my girlfriend Suki", Sokka introduced them.

"You? His girlfriend?" Katara cracked up laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny", Suki said defensively.

"Sokka is the biggest idiot i know", Katara shot back.

"aye! I'm not that dumb!" Sokka argued.

"Like the time you though Elephant seal droppings were beef jerky?" Katara asked making everyone laugh.

"I was hungry", Sokka grumbled.

"Katara, how did you get here?" Leah looked her right in the eyes.

"I would prefer not to talk about that", Katara frowned.

"I noticed your water bending is stronger", Katara said changing the subject and Leah's eyss lit up.

"Thanks! I had some help from a teacher at the Northern water tribe where Aang and I were taught water bending.

"Ah, well Master Pakku my master said he taught the Avatar and his friend", Katara said and looked at Sokka.

"He's married Gran Gran", And Sokka looked shocked.

"He also said I'm the best and quickest learning student he's had, actually I've passed my master's test", Katara showed the group her master Tattoo that was in the form of a lotus.

"No way!" Leah gasped.

"You're already a master! I've only begun to test my limits, but that girl in pink did something to me", she grumbled.

"There's something different about you", Aang said all of a sudden.

"Different? How?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know but its definitely something", Aang said and a flying lemur landed on his shoulder.

"This is Momo by the way", He introduced Katara to Momo.

"That reminds me!" Katara rustled through her bag until she found a small whistle, she then blew into it and it made a loud whistle.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Just watch", Katara held out her arm and soon a loud squawk of a hawk came through the clouds and a Fire Nation messenger bird landed on her arm.

"Whoa! How did you get that", Sokka looked at the bird suspiciously.

"From a friend, her name is Crystal and she is my pet", Katara petted Crystal and crystal purred or whatever birds would do.

"Also, i have something else", Katara held out her hand and from it she created the magenta fire.

"Your the Aviator!" Aang exclaimed and Katara nodded.

"Fire and water, in one body", Coda said in awe.

"Hey Katara you still single? Coda wants to ask you out", Leah said bluntly.

"Hey! I though we agreed not to say that!" Coda yelled at her sister.

"Why? We all know", Leah laughed at her brother who was blushing furiously.

"Yes i'm single", Katara lied.

"So would you?..." Leah begun.

"No", Katara interrupted.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you in fire nation cloths?" Sokka asked and Katara ignored him.

"It's getting late, how about we find a town, maybe some earth benders so we can find Aang an Earth Bending teacher.

"Sounds good to me", Katara sighed missing Azula badly.

"Hey Sokka?" Katara said.

"Yes sis?" Sokka replied and SMACK! Katara slapped him across the face and everyone looked at her shocked.

"That's for running off without telling me", Katara glared at him.

Sokka clutched his cheek as they landed and Katara set up her stuff away from the others.

"Hey Katara?" Leah asked.

"Yes what do you want?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to spar with Us?" Leah asked and Katara agreed.

"So what should we do? boys against girls?" Aang asked.

"I have a better Idea, The five of you against me", Katara cut in and they gave her a look.

"Katara, you may be a master but i don't think you can take us all on even if you are the Aviator", Leah frowned.

"Try me", Katara grinned.

"Or are you scared you'll lose?" She said that mainly to the guys.

"Oh it's on girl", Suki said competitively and drew her fans.

"Don't hold back on me just cause i'm your sister", she teased Sokka.

"Alright, Go!" Aang said and immediately He sent a burst of air at Katara followed by Suki.

Katara dodged the burst of air and as Suki was about to strike Katara shifted her stance and elbowed Suki in the guts.

"Why you!" Suki staggered back and Katara smiled innocently.

Sokka and Coda attacked together, Sokka threw his boomerang and charged with his club while Coda used his spear, Katare brought water from a nearby three and blockd the boomerang freezing it and Katara ducked underneath a jab from the spear grabbed the wood and flung Coda into Sokka and then threw the spear away.

"That all you got?" Kata yawned and then out of the corner of her eye she saw an icicle shot at her.

Aang and Leah were water bending and using their team work.

Katara however dodged or blocked most strikes without any effort.

"You guys are going easy on me", Katara frowned.

"Come on Aang, lets give it all we've got", Leah said and Aang agreed after All Katara had asked for it.

Sokka, Suki and Coda watched as Aang and Leah moved like ying and yang and attacked Katara with blasts of air and water.

Katara quick to re-act threw water back at them and then ran forward, in her mind everything Ty Lee had taught her flash into her head, Leah went to sent a jet of water at Katara but Katara ducked under and leapt forward bending under Leah's arm and hitting her points blocking her chi.

Leah crumpled to the ground and tried to bend but the water didn't react, Katara then turned to Aang and he sent jets of water and air at her. Kata flipped and jumped from tree to tree until she was in the right position.

"What the hell", She shrugged and she moved her hands creating a ying yang pattern, Megenta colored lightning formed from her middle and index finger tips and she brought them together and shot it towards Aang who jumped out of its way, when it hit the ground it imploded leaving a large scorch mark.

"What the hell!" Coda spat and ran over to his sister.

"Woops got carried away", Katara laughed humorlessly.

"Not funny Katara", Aang looked at the scorch mark.

"Leah are you alright?" Aang walked over and examined her.

"My bending..." Leah groaned and tried to bend some water.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Suki yelled at Katara.

"Blocked her chi, she won't be able to bend for around a few hours", Katara said simply.

"Why did you do that?" Aang said grinding his teeth.

"What happens when you're in a situation where you can't bend? How are you going to cope?" Katara countered the Avatar's question.

"He is right Aang, what would happen if that did happen to Leah? Katara just knows how to fight without bending", Sokka took his sister's side.

"I'm going to bed", Katara yawned bored and went to her tent where her Bird was lazily sleeping on Katara's sleeping mattress, it smelt of Azula.

Later that night Katara was bored and so badly wanted Azula's hold when a voice called her back to the present.

"Hey, it's me", Leah said from outside the tent.

"What do you want Leah?" Katara asked.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you and that your right, we do need to learn to fight without our bending", Leah said and then she started babbling on boring Katara.

"See you tomorrow", Leash said finally.

"See you", Katara said sleepily and curled up in bed, Her hawk came and nestled down next to her its feathers keeping her neck warm.

"Good Night Crystal, good Night Azula", Katara mumbled and fell into a sleep.

**Chapter 2: Part 3- You will remember my name**

**This next part was inspired by the song Remember by Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom)**

"Katara wake up", Sokka was yelling outside her tent.

"Ugh! Just five more minutes Azula!" Katara yelled back then her eyes flew open.

"Azula?" Sokka asked.

"Did Katara just say Azula?" Leah said shocked.

"That's what i heard", Sokka replied.

"Who's Azula?" Aang asked.

"That's a good question", Sokka mused.

"Hey Katara who's Azula?" Sokka poked his head in and Katara punched him in the face and he fell out of the tent.

"Shut up imbecile!" Katara hissed as she emerged with her Hawk on her arm.

"What was that for?" Suki asked as she kissed Sokka.

"Yeah what the hell? You were never violent when we were at home", Leah mumbled and Katara had half a mind to punch her as well.

"You weren't home when i became violent", Katara shot back.

"Ooh good comeback", Coda laughed.

"Yeah well its only been like what? A summer and a winter?" Leah frowned.

"Yeah that's a long time", Katara rolled her eyes and then placed a letter into Crystal's letter slot.

"Go on", Katara said and Crystal flew into the air, on her way to Azula with all the information and the personal letter from Katara to Azula only.

"Who are you sending that to?" Aang asked.

"None of your business, don't you have a teacher to find?" Katara said agitated.

"Actually she has a point", Suki agreed.

"Alright, to town we go", Sokka announced.

The group walked into town and looked around, Katara kept her distance from the group as much as she could.

"Hey are you guys into earth bending? Check out Master Yu's Earth Bending academy", A guy came up to Aang and gave him a coupon so the group went off to this Master Yu.

Just the Crystal flew down and landed on Katara's arm.

"Back already," Katara said surprised.

Katara opened up the letter and begun to read it to herself

_' Dear My Love,_

_My father has come to check in on the army in the earth kingdom and Mai, Ty Lee and I need to greet him, I would love for you to meet him again, hopefully he will accept you and the fact that were together, I'll meet you near the village you're in which is near our army._

_Don't bring anyone alright?_

_Love Azula'_

"You guys go on, I have to meet someone", Katara said.

"I'll some with you", Suki offered.

"Don't you even think about it", Katara glared at Suki making Suki faulter.

"Alright", Suki muttered.

"If any of you follow me, i'll hurt you", Katara threatened and then walked off to her meeting point with Azula.

As Katara arrived at the spot she saw the fire nation princess waiting for her already along with her friends Mai and Ty Lee.

"Honey i'm here", Katara sung and ran up and kissed Azula deeply.

Azula kissed back and smiled while Mai rolled her eyes and Ty Lee made an 'Awwwwww' sound.

"I've requested an audience with Father and told him it was a personal matter", Azula informed.

"When?" Katara asked pulling back but still hugging Azula.

"Now-ish", Azula replied and led the girl towards the waiting fire nation army where there was a large tent set up.

"Father? Can i come in now?" Azula asked from outside the tent.

"Azula, you're late", a voice replied.

"I apologize, i had to take care of something first", Azula and Katara entered and Fire lord Ozai glared at Katara.

"What is that... Water tribe filth doing here?" Ozai asked.

"It's what i wanted to talk to you about", Azula spoke nervously.

"Oh really?" Ozai said amused.

"Father... I love her and i want you to accept us", Azula explained and Katara just stayed silent.

"I see", Ozai frowned.

"Azula i would like a private word with Katara, wait outside", Ozai ordered.

"But Father", Azula protested.

"Now Azula!" Ozai raised his voice to a yell and Azula winced then walked out but poked her head in to watch secretly.

"I remember you well water tribe filth", Ozai stood and walked down the stairs of his throne.

"You do, well then you remembered someone different", Katara replied.

"Are you loyal to me?" Ozai asked.

"To you? No, to Azula yes", Katara said honestly.

"I see, well something will be done about that", Ozai peered down at the water tribe girl.

"Like what?" Katara asked still looking at the ground.

Ozai used his foot and shoved Katara onto the ground and then ripped the back of her dress.

"My daughter's become too soft with you around, so i'm taking you out of the picture", Ozai produced a flame from his hand and in a matter of seconds he sent it down on Katara's back.

Katara screamed in pain as the heat and power from Ozai's attack burned a shape on her back, it was a burn in the shape of a dragon.

"No!" Azula screamed and without thinking she ran into the tent and shot lighting at her father.

Ozai jumped back surprised by the attack as Azula got to Katara she bent down.

"Katara! Are you okay!" Azula said desperately but Katara was unconscious.

"I did it for your own good", Ozai muttered.

"You're a monster!" Azula screamed as she cried holding Katara in her arms.

"It's for the future", Ozai turned his back to her.

Azula was so angry at him for hurting the one thing she cared about, that she stood uo and while screaming she shot a huge blast of Fire at the fire lord. It knocked him off his feet and set his clothes on fire.

"Mai! Ty Lee! Help", Azula yelled and immediately her friends ran in.

"Azula what is... KATARA", Ty Lee yelled.

"Guards! Seize them!" Ozai commanded his body in blue flames, guards ran in.

"Help me get her out of here!" Azula shrieked at her friends.

Mai and Ty Lee started clearing the guards while Azula picked Katara up and ran out of the tent with her.

"Mai, take Katara", Azula said to her friend who nodded and took the water tribe girl from her.

Azula then turned around and started fire bending her blue flame at anyone who came close.

Ozai walked out of his tent to see his daughter setting alight anyone that came near her when her eyes locked on him.

She immediately channeled her rage into lightning and fire it at him, he easily avoided it.

"Azula come on!" Ty Lee nagged her as she fought off more fire benders.

"You Will Remember my name! I swear on Agni that i'll make you pay for what you did to her", Azula spat venomously and ran along with Ty Lee to catch up to Mai.

When they were far enough from the army they slowed down and Azula took Katara back into her arms.

"What are we going to do now?" Mai asked.

"I don't know", Ty Lee said honestly.

"I do", Azula looked over the lake.

"And that is?" Mai asked.

"We're going to join the Avatar, i always knew my father was ruthless, i just never knew how evil he was really", Azula said fighting back tears.

"Where are they though?" Ty Lee wondered.

"They're at a tournament called Earth Rumble 6", Azula held out Katara's note.

"I don't know what or why were doing this, but i'll follow you Azula", Mai put a caring hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Me too", Ty Lee agreed.

Azula picked Katara up and the three girls ran towards the location Earth Rumble 6 was, Azula was worried about Katara and her injuries and had no idea what to do so she hoped the Avatar could keep her beloved alive.

**-10 minutes later-**

The Avatar and his group were leaving Earth Rumble 6 after Aang had fought with the Blind Bandit. Aang saw a group of 3 people and one injured person running there way so he stopped.

"Guys, there are people coming our way with someone hurt, we should help", Aang said in his caring way.

"No way Aang, we need to find the blind bandit", Leah dismissed the Idea.

As the small group got closer Leah, Coda, Sokka, Suki and Aang all recognized who they were and were about to fight when they saw the body.

"Please help!" Azula begged as she lay Katara's body down.

"Katara oh my god!" Leah exclaimed and immediately examined her friend.

"Did you do this!" Sokka grabbed Azula's collar and lifted her up.

"Why would i hurt her!" Azula yelled angrily.

"You're fire nation! And she was your prisoner!" Sokka shot back.

"That was her idea! Not mine", Azula wanted to punch the arrogant water tribe boy so badly but her Katara was more important.

"I believe her", Aang said and then looked at Katara's wounds.

"What makes you think that", Sokka said outraged.

"Sokka, her thoughts are only for Katara's safety", Aang said not looking at him as Azula cried.

"Azula..." Ty Lee felt sorry for her friend and sat down to comfort her.

"How could i let this happen to her", Azula sobbed and punch the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up Azula, you need to be strong for her", Mai said encouragingly.

"Leah, how bad is she?" Aang asked his water bending friend.

"Pretty bad, i'll have to heal her quickly", Leah's hands become covered in water and she placed them on Katara's burnt back and it glowed as the healing took place.

"Will she... Live?" Azula asked.

"She will live, but she'll have a scar", Leah didn't look at the fire bender.

"Suki, Sokka, Coda, go with Aang to try to find out where the Blind Bandit is", Leah told them not looking up from her work.

"I'll be fine", Leah added before anyone could protest.

"Avatar, i know we had a... Implication at Omashu, but allow me and my two friends to join you, I have a vendetta against my father", Azula asked looking right int his eyes.

"I suppose you three could come, but there might be little room on Appa", Aang said the last part more to himself.

"You do not need to worry, i have my own transportation method", Azula said and then took Katara's hand in hers.

"Mai, go with the Avatar's friends, make sure they don't get into any situations", Azula more asked than ordered.

"Alright Azula, anything than listening to you blame yourself", Mai replied with some light humor.

Azula stayed by Katara's side never letting go of her lovers hand while Leah did her healing and Ty Lee was there too making sure no one interrupted them.

"She'll be asleep for a while, but her wounds have healed only a scar is left", Leah finished.

"Thank you", Azula said and she, Leah and Ty Lee started setting up camp.

A little later Aang and the others returned to camp that was set up.

"So how'd it go?" Leah asked Aang.

"We found that a flying boar was the symbol of the Bei Fong family", Aang said and looked at Azula who was sitting by the fire.

"How is she?" Aang asked her sitting down.

"She's alright, i wanted her to meet my father, i just never knew that this'd be the first time i met him as well", Azula looked into the fire.

"Is he really that bad?" Aang asked worried.

"He is, but i swore i would make him remember my name", Azula nodded and then she heard her name being called from Katara's tent and instantly she went in followed by Aang, Leah, Sokka and Suki.

"Azula? What happened?" Katara asked.

"What are we doing here?" Katara looked at Aang then to her brother.

"You should tell her", Aang put a caring hand on Azula's shoulder.

Azula nodded in agreement and then sat by Katara's bed and explained to her in great detail everything that happened including her almost punching Sokka.

"I want to see my back", Katara said and Azula hesitated to give her a mirror.

Katara looked at the dragon shaped burn and cringed, Azula didn't know what to do, for the first time her in life she felt helpless.

Katara had never seemed like the helpless type, even when they were young Katara was fearless and she inspired Azula to be fearless like the time Azula got attacked by a Sand shark on Ember Island, Katara had defended her against it.

Katara sighed and then put the mirror down and moved her silk gown back to its normal position the heard of the dragon scar on her right shoulder.

"I'll be okay Azula", Katara said feeling that her love was worried.

"Azula you said you had your own transport", Aang asked.

"Yes I do", Azula confirmed.

"I thInk we should meet it", Aang suggested and Katara stood up but almost lost her balance if Azula didn't catch her.

"Don't make a scene, she hates scenes", Azula warned before they all went outside and Azula whistled really loudly.

Sure enough a large shadow appeared in the distance in the sky and in came out of nowhere at a large speed and landed making the ground shake.

Standing in front of them was a dragon, its blue scales, large wings and ember eyes glaring at her master's friends.

"This is Kia", Azula introduced her dragon to her friends.

"Wow, a dragon", Suki said shocked.

"Weren't they all extinct?" Coda asked.

"I found Kia's egg in a dark cave and brought her up myself", Azula said proudly and the dragon lowered its head and lovingly nudged Azula purring.

"Kia, this is Katara", Azula gestured to her water tribe girl and Kia licked Katara's cheek making Katara laugh.

"Nice to meet you too", Katara giggled and petted the dragon's scaly hide.

Kia started sniffing the other members of the group and decided she liked a few of them but she didn't like the water tribe boys.

"So where are we going now?" Leah asked.

"Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Coda will scout out and make sure the city is completely safe while the Avatar, myself and the others pay a visit to the Bei Fong family", Azula declared and everyone nodded in agreement even though Sokka protested not that he could do anything about it.

The group knocked on the giant gates and they were walked in and ask to wait while the servant announced them to the lord and lady.

"Who is it that thinks they are so important that they can come in un announced!" he yelled at the servant.

"The Avatar my lord", The servant bowed and They heard a gasp from the lord.

**Chapter 2: part 4- The Blind bandit.**

"Forgive us Avatar we did not expect your arrival", The lord said as he invited the group into the room where Aang and the young girl stared at each other.

"These are my friends, and new allies, Aviator Katara, Leah, Sokka and Fire princess Azula", Aang introduced them all in turn.

"Fire princess?" the young girl questioned.

"Who is this little girl?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"This is our daughter Toph, may i ask what made you join the good side?" The lord asked Azula.

"that would be me", Katara intervened.

"Ah the Aviator, good job", he approved and Katara blushed.

"Well, not exactly my idea but it was my part", Katara said blushing.

"Would you and your friends like to join us for dinner?" he suggested.

"It would be an honor", Aang replied and they were ushered into the dining room, Aang and Toph say opposite each other while Katara and Azula were next to each other and Leah and Sokka were across from them.

"So what brings you to our village?" Lord Bei Fong asked.

"We're looking for an Earth Bending teacher for Aang", Leah gestures to the Air Nomad.

"Master Yu is the finest earth bending teacher around, he's been teaching Toph since she was young", Lord Bei Fong replied.

"So she must be a great Earth Bender", Aang grinned then he jumped in his seat being hit by a rock on his feet under the table.

"I'm sad to say that since my daughter is blind, she is still a beginner", He replies sadly.

"Achooo!" Aang sneezed and sent the food all over Toph.

"What's your problem!" Toph yelled.

"What's your problem!" Aang retorted and lady Bei Fong looked at the two of them.

"Perhaps its time for us to relax", She smiled and then everyone went their separate ways, Aang went into the garden to meditate while Azula and Katara went to their room.

"Its time to check in with Mai and Ty Lee", Azula suggested to Katara who agreed.

The two of them walked to the front gates and used their acrobatic training to climb up trees and flip over the wall where Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Coda waited for them.

As Azula and Katara approached they heard giggling from Ty Lee and rolled their eyes.

"What's the status of the village?" Azula asked Mai.

"The fire nation army has moved on, it seems they've begun a trip towards Ba Sing Sei", Mai bowed.

"Anything else", Azula asked trying not to look at Ty Lee flirting with Coda.

"Yes... Please don't leave me with them!" Mai begged looking at Ty Lee and Coda.

"Alright, patrol switch, we'll get Sokka to switch with you Mai", Katara smiled and ran inside and over the gate to fetch Sokka.

Soon enough Sokka ran out and Suki hugged him and they kissed.

"Ewwww!" Katara gagged and Mai rolled her eyes.

The three girls giggled and walked back inside leaving the two couples to do whatever on patrol.

"You still haven't told her have you Mai?" Katara asked her depressed friend.

"Told who what?" Mai asked blushing.

"Come on Mai, its obvious that you love Ty Lee", Katara smiled at her and nodded for Azula to go ahead of the two of them.

"Really?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Walk with me?" Katara asked Mai and she agreed as the two of them made their way to the garden.

"You know you're going to have to fight for her", Katara told Mai and she sighed.

"I know that, its just her obsession with boys", Mai rolled her eyes thinking of the flirting Ty Lee was doing with the water tribe boy Coda.

"Compared to him, your a princess Mai, Ty Lee is like your PrinceCharming, she'll come and save you eventually", Katara smiled at her friend as they entered the garden.

"Katara this isn't a fairytale", Mai sighed gloomily.

"I'm living a Fairytale honey, Azula was my Prince Charming, so why shouldn't Ty Lee be yours?" Katara sympathized.

"My parents would never accept it", Mai laid on her back on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Azula and I can fix that, all you need to do is win Ty Lee", Katara laid down beside her.

"I don't know..." Mai broke down into tears and Katara hugged her friend letting Mai cry on her shoulder.

Just then they heard a lot thump from the other side of the garden and Mai and Katara jumped up startled.

"What was that?" Mai shrieked.

"It doesn't sound good", Katara replied and the two girls made their way to the source only to find a note.

The two girls ran inside to the Bei Fong family and told them that not only Aang but Toph was also captured. The parents were shocked and went along with the small group to get Toph and Aang back.

"Here is your money", Lord Bei Fong dropped a pouch of coin and Master Yu earth bend it over to them.

Immediately they released Toph and she began to walk off with her father.

"I think the fire nation will pay a decent price for the Avatar", The man smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Azula emerged from the shadows much to Katara's relief.

"What are you here for?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"The Avatar dah", Azula rolled her eyes at him.

Leah ran after Toph and Katara could hear them talking.

"Toph! There's too many of them we need an Earth bender! We need you!" Leah said desperately.

"My daughter cannot help! She is weak and innocent and blind!" Lord Bei Fong yelled and Toph broke away from him.

"Yes i can help", Toph walked back to the arena where Azula was fighting off Fire nation man and the boulder while Katara and Mai fought off the others.

"Mai, Katara get Aang!" Toph shouted as she took out all of the easy earth benders until all that was left was the boss and the boulder.

Toph joined Azula and grinned at her.

"Well sugarpop pleasure to fight beside you", Toph teased and shot some rocks at the boulder who dodged while Azula shot fire at him.

He was pushed back but not before he sent a rockslide at Azula, Azula leapt into the air onto the side of the arena and flipped off shooting fire from both of her feet at him knocking him into the side of the arena while Toph hit him with a rock in his head and he passed out.

Azula and Toph turned to the big boss who was sending rocks at them in many different shapes and sizes, Azula dodged and blocked some of then while Toph brought up a wall to defend her and she saw Azula in trouble through the earth and bend one to block her as well.

"Thank's", Azula said and she leapt onto the wall.

"Give me a push", Azula asked and Toph slammed on the rock sending it forward with Azula on it.

"Ahh!" the man yelled as Azula leapt off the rock wall and axe kicked him stunning him then the rock wall smashed him against the side of the ring.

"Not bad Sugarpop", Toph teased and punched Azula's arm.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Deal with it", Toph smirked.

"I can't believe it, your daughter is the most powerful Earth Bender i have ever seen", Master Yu exclaimed looking at Lord Bei Fong.

The group were led back to the Bei Fong's home and Toph and the others were told to gather in the main room.

"Dad, i love Earth bending and I'm really good at it, i'm not the helpless little child you think i am, I'm like a badger mole i can see through the earth", Toph said hoping for a good reply.

"I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me", Toph added.

"Of course it doesn't change how i feel, its made me realize something", He replied.

"It has?" Toph asked.

"Yes, clearly i've given you far too much freedom, from now on you will be cared for 24 hours", He said and Toph frowned.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out, they are not welcome anymore", He looked at Aang.

"Sorry Toph", Aang apologized.

"I'm sorry too Aang", Toph said solemnly.

The group were ushered out and Azula called Kia and worked on her carriage packing stuff away as it would be her, Mai and Katara on Kia because Ty Lee was with Coda on Appa.

The small figured of a girl came into view and Azula looked up and so did Kia and Toph ran up to them.

"My dad changed his mind, he said i'm free to travel the world", Toph looked at Azula.

"Lets go before he changes his mind again", Sokka smirked.

"I'll hVe my belt back", Toph held her hand out and Sokka dropped it to her and it hit her in the head and she fell over.

"Sorry", Sokka apologized and Azula, Mai and Katara laughed.

"One more thing Twinkle toes", Toph said and Aang jumped down only to be hit into a tree by a rock and Azula burst out loud laughing.

"Now were even", Toph smirked.

"Climb Aboard", Sokka smiled.

"It's kinda full Sokka", Leah sighed.

"She can come on Kia", Azula hopped down and Kia lent her head down and smelled Toph.

"Well she hasn't set you on fire yet so she likes you", Katara giggled and Azula grabbed Toph's stuff and Katara gave the girl a hand to get onto Kia's saddle.

"Thanks Katara", Toph smiled at Katara and then she felt Azula jump in.

"Appa! Yip Yip", Aang said and Appa descended into the air.

"Kia, Fly", Azula said and the dragon spread its wings and flew beside the bison above the clouds.

Toph found her balance on the dragon and made her way over to Azula and sat down.

"So Sugar Queen where we heading?" Toph asked her.

"It's Sugar Queen now?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Yup", Toph said quite bluntly.

Then Toph did something unexpected, she sat back relaxed and put her head on Azula's lap and dozed off. Katara stared at Azula who shrugged innocently.

"What? She's just a kid", Azula whispered to Katara who rolled her eyes.

"Just a kid", Katara mused and Mai comforted her.

"Azula, Don't do anything you'll regret", Mai said and she pulled Katara into a laying down position and the two girls went to sleep while Azula was left with a sleeping Toph on her lap and a Dragon to fly.

**A/N: Oh Ohh! Looks like Toph got Katara jealous! Well that seemed like a good place to leave it, I apologize for how long it took me but i think the quality was good, we saw a different side to Azula, and how she now see's Ozai.**

**If you do find the whole Aviator thing confusing please bare with it, i have a lot planned and if this goes well, i'm going to write my own version of Legend of Korra.**

**As always Please Read and Review, next chapter i will be answering some questions you have at the start so please start reviewing!**

**Raven xx :)**


	3. Trapped Between a Rock and a Hard Place

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-Made Fictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance.**_

_**A/N: Sorry i took so long, A dear friend of mine died and i was unable to write anything for months, now i hope you enjoy this chapter, not too many left as I wish to start the sequel soon.**_

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator, master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's commet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an airbender called Aang and although his Airbending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining waterbender's in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while i stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my gran gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and i have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about WaterBending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara i am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 3: Part 1- Toph vs Aang and Mai vs Azula**

The group landed in a remote area with a lake and rocky terrain and set up camp, this seemed like a good place to start Aang's Earth Bending training, as well as Leah's water bending lessons, and of course Azula's Fire Bending lessons with Katara, while the benders practiced the non benders Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, Mai and Coda would just get to relax for a few days and look after Appa, Momo, Crystal and Kia.

"Goodmorning Earth Bending student!" Toph announced as she woke up.

"Morning Toph", Katara yawned as she and Azula exited their tent.

"You look happy Sugar Queen", Toph said to Azula specifically and blushed but then smirked.

"More happy than ever before", Azula put an arm around Katara.

"Morning Toph!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"So what move are you going to teach me today! Are you going to teach me to make a rockslide or what about the trembler!" Aang did some fancy movements.

"Lets just start with Move a rock", Toph said emphasizing the rock part.

"Good luck with training Aang, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and I are going to go practice our hand to hand combat", Katara smiled and then she and her friends walked off leaving Leah, Aang and Toph.

Katara, Ty Lee, Azula and Mai found a wide open space to practice in, they divided into two teams.

"Alright the teams will be Katara and I against Ty Lee and you", Mai said to Azula.

"What? Why?" Azula argued.

"Sounds good to me", Katara took Mai's side and Azula grumbled.

"Alright ready?" Mai said and everyone nodded but Coda, Sokka and Suki came long.

"What are you jerks up to?" Sokka asked.

"Depends, what do you want to know?" Azula shot back.

"Were sparring and unless you want to get hurt just stand back and watch", Katara scolded at her brother.

"Like you could hurt me", Sokka said amused and his body started shaking violently.

Katara smirked as she blood bended the blood in Sokka's body.

"So shall i make you explode? Break a limb? Or do something worse", Katara moved her arms and flung Sokka into the rocky wall and then released him.

"Did that hurt?" Mai laughed then snuck a peek at Ty Lee.

"Katara!" Suki squealed and ran to Sokka's side.

"What the hell was that!" Coda yelled at Katara.

"Oh its something I had theorized about for quite a while, its called Blood Bending", Katara waved him away with her hand as she ignored his yelling.

"Ready, Go!" Azula said and the sparring was off.

Immediately Azula shot fire at Mai while Ty Lee ran along the side of the wall, Katara jumped in front of Mai and block the blue fire then returned her magenta fire balls at her girlfriend who ducked underneath them.

Ty Lee flipped off the wall and Mai threw her blades in Ty Lee's direction, Ty Lee ducked and weaved through the never ending source of Razor blades flying at her.

"Come on Ty Lee!" Coda encouraged and Mai's eyes narrowed at him and she threw a blade at Ty Lee in anger.

"Ah!" Ty Lee yelped as the blade caught her cloths on her waist and pinned her to the nearest wall.

Mai then threw more and they sealed her in place, Azula and Katara were dueling ferociously, Azula punching and kicking fire at Katara who blocked and separated the Blue flames coming towards her while returning her own crimson ones at the fire princess.

Mai ran in to help and threw more blades distracting Azula and allowed Katara to regroup with Mai, the two of them worked as a team, Azula was in no position to help Ty Lee as she was pinned behind Katara and Mai.

Azula smirked and made two duel fire whips in her hands, she then flung them towards Mai and as she predicted Katara moved in front of Mai and blocked, Azula used this chance to fire bend some of the water creating a mist for her to camouflage in.

"Running scared Azula", Katara purred.

"Not a chance honey", Azula replied from the mist to the water tribe girl.

"I suppose you forgot I'm a water bender", Katara sighed and then removed the mist to see Azula shoot fire at her and Mai.

Katara blocked and Mai ran up and jumped over Katara pushing off Katara's shoulder and she landed in front of Azula who went to punch Mai but Mai redirected the attack and tripped Azula over and then leant over her with a blade to Azula's throat.

"Game over", Mai smirked.

"Alright, I admit it, you win", Azula held up her hands innocently.

Mai got up and Squealed as Katara hugged her, the two girls giggled.

"We're going to go and Relax now, perhaps you should get some rest Azula, you'll also be teaching the avatar fire bending", Katara gave Azula a kiss on the cheek then she and Mai went to the lake where they saw Aang and Leah.

"How'd it go with Toph?" Katara asked the Air Nomad.

"Don't ask", Aang sighed as he went back to water bending with Leah.

"Mai, you seemed to get pissed at Coda?" Katara questioned her friend.

"Did I?" Mai replied simply.

"Come on Mai, i noticed you weren't trying to hit Ty Lee until Coda started encouraging her", Katara rolled her eyes and splashed Mai.

"So what", Mai replied and splashed Katara.

"Mai, if she's not going to be your prince charming, how about you be hers", Katara reasoned.

"Nah", Mai simply shrugged at the idea.

"Your so hard to please", Katara rolled her eyes and the two girls floated in the water talking while the Avatar and Leah were practicing.

"That's me Katara, I got everything i wanted as long as i was good and did what i was told, we had my father's political career to worry about", Mai said gloomily.

"So, you got everything you wanted, how come you don't have Ty Lee", Katara swam over to Mai.

"I haven't kissed a guy, let alone a girl", Mai stood up, Aang and Leah were listening now.

"Really?" Katara gasped and grinned.

"What's that grin for Katara?" Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing", Katara dragged out the word and got closer.

"Katara don't you dare!" Mai retreated.

"Come on Mai", Katara teased and pulled Mai closer using water bending.

"This isn't funny!" Mai kicked against the water.

Katara pulled Mai into a tight embrace, pulling their faces closer together.

Katara pressed her lips against Mai's with a passion, kissing the warm lips of the young blade mistress.

Mai's eyes widened with the kiss but she eventually relaxed and Katara gently released her grip on her friend and pulled back.

"See wasn't that nice", Katara grinned and Leah and Aang stood their mouths wide open shocked.

"It... Was nice", Mai admitted blushing and smiling like a dork.

"What was nice?" Azula's sharp voice startled the two of them.

"Nothing", Mai said quickly.

"Why are you blushing Mai?" Azula raised her eyebrows looking at her friend.

"Hey Sugar Queen", The sound of a young girl's voice rang in Azula's ears and she froze.

"Toph, whats with the nickname's?" Aang asked the Earth Bender.

"I don't know twinkle toes, when are you going to face your problems head on like a rock", Toph emphasized the head on part of her sentence.

"Toph, when teaching Aang, you should be more considerate of his feelings", Leah placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Actually i agree with Toph, if the Avatar is going to learn, he needs to face his problems head on", Azula agreed.

"Thank you Sugar Queen", Toph agreed and then walked up to Azula.

"Want to walk with me?" Toph asked her taking the Fire Princess' hand in hers.

"Sure why not", Azula smiled and Katara narrowed her eyes at the Earth Bender.

"Azula, be careful of what you do", Mai warned taking note of Katara's attitude.

"It's just a harmless walk Mai, nothing more", Azula dismissed her friend and she walk off with the Earth Bender.

"It's just a harmless walk, bullshit", Katara stormed off and Mai followed her.

"Hey, it'll be alright", Mai put a hand on Katara's shoulder turning her around.

"Mai, am i going to lose her?" Katara asked her friend honestly.

"You couldn't do that i don't think at least, Azula changed when you stopped coming", Mai replied as honest as she could.

"And now that i'm back? She can what? Fuck me and leave me?" Katara sighed.

"Katara... Shut up", Mai pulled her and kissed Katara shutting up the girls worrying.

"Thanks Mai", Katara pulled away eventually and sighed.

"Hello Mai, Katara", A voice yelled and the two girls looked to see Zuko in his armor.

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Hello Mai, Katara", Zuko repeated.

"What are you doing here Zuzu?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Father's instructed me to get you", Zuko strolled forward.

"Not a fucking chance Zuko", Mai drew her blades.

"Sorry Mai", Zuko said and shot fire at Mai.

"I'm sorry Mai", Katara shoved Mai aside and blocked the Fire sending it high into the air.

"You can fire bend!" Zuko exclaimed as Katara faced him.

"I'm the Aviator, Deal with it", Katara shot fire towards Zuko and he blocked it retreating back a bit before setting his own attacks in place.

"We saw fire in the air what's going on!" Aang rushed up to Mai with the others.

"Katara!" Azula yelled and started to run to her help but Mai held her back.

"This is her fight", Mai looked at Katara.

"So you have a crowd!" Zuko laughed as Katara weaved under his attacks.

"Your fight is with me not them", Katara reminded him and he shrugged.

Zuko ran forward and shot fire at Katara's head, Katara blocked it with one hand and sent a fire fist back at Zuko.

"Toph i need a path to the water", Katara exclaimed at the earth bender who complied.

"Need a drink peasant!" Zuko spat as he kicked Katara into the lake.

"You have made a big mistake", Katara wiped blood off her lips and closed her eyes.

Zuko gave a signal and immediately Katara was surrounded by a group of Fire benders.

"We need to help her!" Azula said and Mai shoved her.

"What the hell Mai!" Azula glared at her friend.

"What part of this is her fight don't you understand Azula!" Mai yelled at her.

"Get off my case!" Azula shouted back.

"You don't deserve Katara!" Mai bursted out loud and Azula frowned.

"What do you mean! She's my girlfriend!" Azula's face changed to rage.

"Alright guys lets just calm down", Aang got between them but Azula shoved him aside.

"You want a Fight with me?" Azula poked Mai harshly.

"I'll Fight you for Katara, so she doesn't have to put up with your bullshit!" Mai got up in Azula's face.

"Guys, come on", Ty Lee was looking at both of her friends.

Meanwhile Katara had created a Sphere of water around her and her eyes were glowing a magenta colour. The tides of the lake had changed and Day was quickly turning into night.

The fire benders were firing blast after blast in Katara's direction, the blasts were absorbed by the sphere without even scratching it.

"Fine Mai, i'm sorry it has to be this way", Azula took up a stance.

"No you're not", Mai drew her blades.

Azula shot fire at Mai, who dived out of the way and threw her blades, clearly the blade mistress was at a disadvantage, while they were fighting Katara was watching it, paying no attention to her attackers.

Mai dodged and weaved under and around all the shots that were fired in her direction, some barely missing her as she continued to fight Azula, she got up close and Azula reacted by punching Mai in the face, dazed slightly Mai stumbled back but she then quickly recovered and got up close again tripping Azula over.

"Why are you doing this Mai!" Azula wiped her bleeding lip.

"I'm protecting a friend", Mai simply replied and Azula jumped up and slammed her foot into Mai's gut taring a loud cracking sound out of Mai as she flew into the rocky wall.

Azula walked up to her flame in hand, she looked down on the blade mistress.

"This is the end, Mai", Azula went to punch the fire but water grasped her hand and froze and she was then torn back and thrown onto the ground.

Katara was blood bending her, saving Mai from harm as she walked towards the shore, the Fire benders that were still attacking her started to spasm and they exploded blood drenching the young water tribe girl, she walked over to Mai and the Sphere disappeared. Katara then picked up the wounded Mai in her arms.

"Goodbye Azula", was all that Katara said before she walked away with Zuko following her.

"Katara don't!" Azula sobbed as she watched the silhouette of her love disappear into the horizon.

Aang and the group just stood their silently, Sokka holding Suki, Coda Holding Ty Lee and Aang with Leah, Toph was next to Azula helping her up.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Sokka said finally.

"I don't know..." Ty Lee looked at Azula who was crying on the ground with the young earth bender comforting her.

"Sugar Queen, she's not worth it", Toph said to the fire bender.

**Chapter 3: part 2- Mai, Katara and the Fire Lord**

"Mai, you didn't have to stand up to Azula", Katara said to the girl in her arms tears running down her cheeks.

"If i didn't, who would Katara", Mai said weakly, they had around 20 fire benders around them ready to attack if they tried to run, but they didn't.

"I would", Katara said quietly.

"We both know you wouldn't be brave enough to do that", Mai laughed but she was interrupted by coughing.

"Zuko, i want Mai looked after", Katara looked at the now proud fire prince.

"She will be", was all Zuko said and it was good enough for Katara.

"Your such an idiot you know that Mai", Katara laughed lightly.

"Hey, your my best friend Katara, I'd fight anyone for you", Mai placed a hand on Katara's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I'm going to forget about Azula, your the one that matters to me right now", Katara told the blade mistress as they approached a large metallic object.

The two entered the object, well Katara carried Mai into it and they were led to the infirmary where doctors examined Mai's injuries and Katara held her friends hand the whole time.

Mai was put into a deep sleep while doctors worked on her and Katara held her hand throughout the whole thing, she eventually fell asleep in the same spot, her head on Mai's bed and her hand holding Mai's.

The two of them were allowed to be together until Mai was taken away and Katara awoke to a dark room.

"Hello Peasant", a cruel voice spoke and in came Fire Lord Ozai.

"I see you've taken Zuko back", Katara spat at him.

"Oh but he is only a Pawn in this game", Ozai said smugly.

"What did you possibly hope to accomplish by bringing me here?" Katara asked staying alert and ready to fight.

"I saw what Azula did to Mai, and i know about your blood bending", Ozai smirked.

"What of it", Katara retorted.

"I believe we can help one another", Ozai said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Katara inquired.

"I can teach you fire bending more powerful than Azula's and in return, you will do as i order", he put simply.

"As long as Mai and Ty Lee aren't hurt i'll co-operate", Katara said coldly.

"Good", Ozai began but Katara cut him off.

"I'm in charge of the team though",

"No way! I'm not listening to her!" Zuko burst into the room.

"Zuko enough", Ozai said darkly.

"But!"

"I Said Enough!" Ozai shouted at him.

"Yes father", He said through gritted teeth.

"Now, shall we begin?" Ozai stood up and signaled for the guards to leave and everyone else as well apart from Katara.

Ozai walked over to Katara and he started to teach her, she quickly caught on, in a dark corner Mai watched in silence as her best friend learn't from her other best friend's father.

Katara kept on trying to do this one thing that she couldn't get correct, every time she tried she continuously was blasted across the room and into the wall.

"Katara why are you trying so hard?" Mai asked coming out of the shadows.

"I don't know", Katara admitted.

"You want to show Azula you're stronger than she thinks you are?" Mai asked and Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on take a break", Mai pulled Katara out the door and into a garden where maids came and served them tea.

"So", Mai asked.

"What?" Katara replied.

"Spill the beans, what's wrong?" Mai asked sipping her tea.

"It's that Toph girl, she seems to be taking Azula away from me", Katara sighed.

"Well, seeing as were here instead of with them, I'd say you left her", Mai laughed behind her hand.

"But seriously, I mean, Toph is just so ergh!" Katara hit the table and it broke.

"Katara... Shut up and kiss me", Mai turned the girl to face her and kissed her.

"Thank's Mai", Katara said quietly as they broke the kiss.

"Katara, forget Azula, be mine", Mai looked into the water tribe girls eyes.

"I can't Mai, Azula has my heart, and i know yours lies with Ty Lee", Katara replied placing her hand on the blade mistress' leg.

"It was worth a try", Mai surprised Katara with a grin.

"But are you really going to help Ozai?" Mai asked seriously.

"I have a earth bender to kill", Katara shrugged.

"Ma'am", I maid walked in.

"Yes, what is it?" Katara diverted her attention to the young maid.

"Fire Lord Ozai is having a war meeting and has requested that you, Mai and Zuko are to have a holiday on Ember Island", she informed.

"When do we leave?" Mai asked.

"Tomorrow morning, he has requested that you be packed tonight", she replied.

"Will it just be us 3?" Katara asked.

"No Ma'am, I am to accompany you", she bowed.

"And your name is?" Mai asked.

"I'm Min", she said.

"Alright Min, we shall get ready then", Katara stood up and Mai did as well.

"See you tomorrow", Katara smiled at Mai and walked out of the room.

"Min, come with me", Katara said and the maid instantly followed.

"What do you want Miss Katara?" Min asked as they got to her room.

"Tell me about yourself and you will just address me as Katara i'm not your miss or anything were just friends", Katara said as she began packing.

"Alright, My name is Min, I am the eldest daughter of one of the councilors, I like to swim in my spare time though i don't have much, I'm sporty, I like shopping and I'm into girls", Was all that Min said.

"Anything else?" Katara asked.

"Well, my mother died when i was young and i had to look after my sister's as well as my broken hearted father who does politics to keep himself busy", this hit a nerve point in Katara's heart as she remembered the disappearance of her own mother.

"My mother disappeared as well", Katara said her voice starting to crack.

"It sucks doesn't it, having to do all the things she does, you lose a lot of your childhood", Min sighed and Katara agreed.

"But it's not like you can change the past, so i just move on and work to help my family", Min's sigh turned into a warm smile.

"Thanks for the talk, Can i go to sleep now?" Katara smiled at Min.

"Of course Katara, i will see you in the morning", Min laughed and left the room.

Katara got into her bed and got comfy before she started to doze off drifting into a wondrous sleep.

**Chapter 3: part 3- Toph and Azula**

"Brighten up Sugar Queen", Toph hugged the Fire princess' arm.

"Why would she protect Mai the way she did?" Azula asked herself.

"Azula, you were a bit harsh", Aang said.

"Shut it boldy!" Azula snapped at him.

"Look Fire Princess, you screwed up", Sokka said simply.

"Pretty bad too", Leah added.

"Not helping", Ty Lee said solemnly.

"I've got to go after her", Azula stood up but Toph pulled her back down.

"We don't know where she is, and if you don't remember, she left you", Toph told her.

"I still have to try", Azula insisted but again Toph argued.

"The best thing to do right now is to teach the Avatar Earth and Fire bending, while we head towards Ba Sing Se to speak with the Earth King", Coda advised and Toph agreed.

"Alright..." Azula trailed off as she looked back towards the way Katara had left, with Mai in her arms.

"Given everything that's occurred today i think we should rest", Sokka yawned.

"I'll be on Kia", Azula stood up and climbed aboard her faithful dragon and laid out her sleeping stuff.

Moments later Toph hopped aboard and set her stuff down next to Azula's, the fire princess was too hurt she didn't really care so when Toph snuggled closer to Azula, she welcomed the comfort without a second thought.

"Look princess you don't need her", Toph's words barely registered in the fire princess' mind.

"Huh?" was all Azula said.

"Look at what's in front of you Sugar Queen", Toph sat on Azula.

"I don't get it", Azula spoke uneasily.

"Let me show you", Toph bent down and kissed Azula, Azula was shocked but eventually. Kissed back.

"Toph i can't", Azula broke the kiss.

"Why not?" Toph laid down on the fire princess their heads just inches apart.

"Because I'm Katara's", Azula sighed.

"No, she dumped you today", Toph reminded which caused pain to wash over Azula's face.

"But i can make you feel a lot better", Toph ran her hand down Azula's body making the fire princess arch her back unwillingly.

"Uhh... Okay", Azula moaned as Toph kissed her again.

Azula didn't hold back, the two of them kissed over and over as Toph's hands played with Azula's chest through her shirt, Azula's hand grasped the blind girl's ass and held them as their night of passion began.

**Chapter 3: Part 4- Ember Island Blues**

Katara screamed as she woke sweating heavily, and she met the arms of Mai.

"You okay?" Mai said in her monotone.

"I had an awful dream", Katara sobbed in Mai's arms.

"Tell me all about it Katara", Mai looked her in the eyes.

"I saw Azula... And Toph... They were... They were making love", Katara cried trying to get what she said over to her friend.

"Shhhhh it was just a dream", Mai reassured her friend.

"But it felt so real..." Katara trailed off as Min walked in.

"Are you two alright? The carriage is ready for us to depart", Min seemed bubbly.

"We're fine, we'll meet you at the carriage", Mai said and she helped Katara into the bathroom and got her ready for the voyage to ember island.

"I wish Azula and Ty Lee were with us like when we were kids", Katara sighed as she got into the warm water after undressing.

"It would be very nice, but Azula's changed and so have we all", Mai sighed and Katara heard the door open as a naked Mai stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked diverting her eyes.

"Taking a shower, what's it look like", Mai giggled.

"But!" Katara protested.

"Hey, Just cause we're not dating doesn't mean i can't shower with you", Mai smirked cutting Katara off.

"And besides, you like it", Mai grinned and came behind Katara and held her placing a hand around Katara's waist and the other around Katara's chest her bare skin brushing Katara's erect nipple.

"S-stop it please Mai", Katara tried to sound serious but it came out in a fit of laughter as Mai was licking the girls neck under the water.

"You like it Katara, admit it", Mai started kissing Katara's neck now and was gently massaging Katara's breasts with both of her hands now.

"Alright, I like it", Katara moaned and she reached up and played with Mai's wet hair.

"Girls can you please hurry up, The Fire Lord insists we leave within the hour", Min said as she walked in and froze when she saw the scene.

Katara blushed and looked down while Mai smirked.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Min blurted out and embarrassed she left the room.

"Well, that was interesting", Mai laughed.

"You heard her, We've got to leave soon", Katara used the interruption to stop Mai's seduction of the water bender.

"Aw come on just another 5 more minutes and I could've been making out with you", Mai complained giggling.

"Maybe next time", Katara winked and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom.

"She's certainly a handful", Mai smirked to herself as she too exited turning off the water and wrapping herself in a towel.

The trip down to ember island was quiet, Katara just looked at the sea the whole time thinking about Azula, wondering what she was doing and if she still loved her.

-meanwhile with the Avatar-

"How could you do this to my sister!" Sokka yelled at Azula who sighed.

"What do you mean dumb dumb?" Azula asked.

"I heard you and Toph last night!" Sokka pointed his finger at her accusingly.

"So what pretty boy, Katara dumped Azula", Toph said blankly and Azula cringed.

"I'm going for a walk", Azula announced then walked off.

Azula sighed as she walked towards the beach, the very first place she met her water bender, more than 8 years ago.

-(This next part is inspired by a song by Taylor Swift, it involved both Azula and Katara and only them, also Mai a bit)-

The 3 girls and Zuko landed on ember island, Katara walked to the waters edge her feet in the water.

"You two go ahead", Mai said to Min and Zuko.

They nodded and left Mai and Katara alone.

"Mai I miss her.." Katara admitted.

"I know", Mai sighed and Katara opened her mouth but she wasn't talking she was singing.

"_Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine..._", Katara trailed off

"_Flash forward and were taking on the world together_

_And there's a pile of my things at your place_

_We've got bills to pay_

_And we've got nothing figured out_

_And it was hard to say_

_Yes yes I can see it now_", Azula was singing on the bank of the water where she was.

"_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All i can say is I was enchanted to meet you..._

_This light is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm one last breath blushing on my way home_

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

_Please don't be in love with some one else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with some one else_

_Please don't have someone else waiting for you..._" Katara cried when she finished singing and almost fell if not for Mai catching her.

Azula was crying on the sand as she finished singing, she cried and cried.

"Azula... Are you okay?" It was Ty Lee.

"I'm fine", Azula tried to sound strong but she was sobbing.

"No you're not", Ty Lee sat down.

"I miss her Ty Lee", Azula admitted.

"I know you do", Ty Lee sighed and helped her friend up.

"Perhaps you'll be together when the war is over", Ty Lee rationalized.

"I'm not sure...", Azula sighed.

"Come on Katara, relax a little bit while were here", Mai helped Katara to the place they were staying.

"By the way your singing is beautiful", Min said as they reached her and Zuko.

"Oh.. You heard?", Katara blushed.

"The whole beach did", Min pointed and everyone's eyes were on Katara.

"The servants will take care of your stuff, you three just go and relax for now", Min smiled at the and Mai, Zuko and Katara walked back to the beach with their things.

Katara and Mai sat on the same mat watching Min and Zuko laughing and flirting, this was a different side of Zuko.

"Don't they look cute?" Mai asked Katara.

"They sure do", Katara agreed and put her head on Mai's shoulder.

"Do you want to play?" some guys asked holding a volleyball.

"two against two", Mai asked.

"Sure", the guys friend replied.

"Katara?" Mai looked at her water bending friend.

"Why not", Katara shrugged and got up taking off everything apart from her bathing suit.

Mai did the same and Zuko and Min watched as Mai and Katara walked onto the volleyball field.

"Ladies first", They tossed the ball to Katara and Mai.

"Give us a second", Katara said and the guys agreed.

Katara tossed the ball to Mai and Mai juggled it on her feet then tossed it back to Katara who did the same.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Ready", Katara and Mai replied.

"Serve it up", Katara smiled the hit the ball over the net.

The guys returned it then Mai hit it back, it was then hit over and returned for a few minutes.

"Come on girls get serious", one of the guys teased.

"As you wish", Mai smirked then Katara bent down and Mai ran and jumped off her shoulders then kicked the ball down.

The guys had to dive to get it back over which was then denied by Katara jumping up into the air and axe kicking it down, it hit the sand with a impact, she then landed on the net perfectly.

"You were saying?" Mai laughed.

"Lucky shot", One guy said and got up and picked up the ball.

"Up for another?" Katara asked.

"Damn right we are", the other guy smirked and served the ball.

Katara gave Mai a lift and Mai hit the ball back, Katara and Mai lightly hit the ball back until they felt like winning, Katara hit the ball up and the Mai flipped over her and kick the ball as hard as she could sending it to the back of the field in a ball of flame.

"Sorry boys not good enough", Katara poked her tongue out and walked away laughing with Mai.

"That was fun", Mai smiled as they sat down on their mat to find Zuko and Min kissing.

"Ewwww", Katara made a Gagging noise disrupting the kissing couple.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Zuko yelled and Min giggled.

"Whatever Zuko, we'll be inside", Mai and Katara walked into their makeshift home and sat down on beds.

"How long are we on Ember Island for?" Katara sighed.

"A few weeks, then you're to infiltrate Ba Sing Se", Min looked at her.

**Chapter 3: part 5- Tales of Ba Sing Se**

The Tale of Iroh, Ty Lee and Azula:

"Ty Lee get off your lazy ass!" Azula flipped Ty Lee off her bed, it was before sunrise.

"But Azula it's too early", Ty Lee complained rubbing her eyes.

"It's before sunrise, get up!" Azula was about to jump on the poor girl.

"Okay but first answer this, Toph or Katara", Ty Lee's question caught Azula off guard.

"I uh... I d-don't know..." Azula trailed off.

"Katara isn't it", Ty Lee smirked.

"Yeah... I don't know", Azula was stuttering now.

"Well come on then, the sun ain't waiting", Ty Lee hopped up and flung herself onto the roof of the earth kingdom house and sat down on the jade green tiles.

A few seconds later Azula flung herself up next to Ty Lee and punched the girl lightly on her arm.

"What was that for!" Ty Lee squealed flinching.

"Nothing", Azula smirked and got into a comfortable sitting position.

Not wanting to miss the sunrise Ty Lee did the same.

Azula was calmly breathing, blue flames slowly exhaling from her nostrils as she felt the warmth of the sun crawl over each tile, getting closer until she could feel it on her face.

"Remember when Katara tried to do this and all she did was fall back asleep?" Ty Lee broke a small smile as the two friends watched the sunrise.

"Couldn't forget it", Azula spoke her eyes still closed and breathing under control.

They continued until the sun was well up in the sky, Azula stood up first and Ty Lee followed.

"What're we going to do today?" Ty Lee asked.

"I feel like having some Tea", Azula shrugged when Ty Lee gave her a strange expression.

"Well come on then", Ty Lee hopped off the roof and back into the cottage they were staying in.

Azula put some cloths she got from Ba Sing Se on, practically a green version of what she usually wore.

"Ty Lee and I are going out!", Azula announced to a practically sleeping household.

Then the two of them bounced out of the cottage and into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Ty Lee and Azula were given strange looks from the people they saw, not exactly knowing what to do they just looked for a tea shop.

"Excuse me, where is the best tea shop around these parts?" Ty Lee asked a passing by stranger.

The stranger pointed towards a green cottage at the end of the street that seemed to have lots of people going in and out of it.

"Thank you", Ty Lee smiled and the two walked to the supposedly good tea shop.

When Azula saw the person who was making the tea she stopped dead in her tracks, there smiling and laughing was her uncle Iroh.

"Well this is certainly a surprise", Uncle Iroh saw Azula and Ty Lee and walked up to them.

"We're here for some tea", Ty Lee said for Azula.

"I'll make us some, we have a lot to catch up on", Iroh put the tea on and sat down across from Azula and Ty Lee.

"I'll be honest I did not expect you to switch sides", Iroh held his niece's hand.

"It was Katara", Azula looked down.

"Not only was it that Azula, but it was also you, because of the blood in you, only you and Zuko have the power to change, because of your legacy", Iroh poured the tea into glasses.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I do not understand, My great grandfather was Fire Lord Souzin", Azula's hands turned into fist.

"You have more than one great grandfather Azula, you're father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin, but your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku", Azula's face paled and her head was in her hands.

"Because of the blood in both you and Zuko, only you two will be able to sway the course of this war, I'm ashamed that Zuko has picked evil, but I know you will redeem the honor of the fire nation and possibly Zuko will as well", Iroh sipped his tea.

"I'm not sure if I can be strong enough when I need to be", Azula doubted herself.

"Azula, you are not fighting alone, you gave friends their to guide you, nurture you, believe in you", Iroh placed a caring hand on Azula's.

"I have the rest of the day off, How about you and Ty Lee come with me and help prepare?" Iroh asked.

"Forgive me for asking, but for what?" Azula questioned.

"It is the anniversary of the death of my son, Lu Ten, your cousin", Iroh looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, and Yes we will join and mourn him with you", Azula stood up and helped uncle Iroh up.

"I'd never been happier to hear you say that", Iroh smile was genuine but had a hint of sadness.

"Come uncle, what do we need?" Azula, Ty Lee and Uncle Iroh walked out of the tea shop and into the market.

They went around looking at various things, Iroh bought a picnic basket and some other necessities for the memorial, but then a boy started crying, Azula and Ty Lee looked at his mother trying to get him to stop crying.

Uncle picked up a instrument and started playing and singing to the little boy.

"Leave from the vine, falling so slow, like frazzle tiny shells, drifting in the wing, little soldier boy, comes marching home, brave soldier boy, come marching home", the little boy stopped crying and pulled on Iroh's beard laughing.

"Come niece, let us find a place that Lu Ten would approve of", He smiled at Azula and they walked out of the main city to a hill where there was a lone tree, Iroh set up the incense and Azula put out the food while Ty Lee put a picture of Lu Ten on a the tree.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the wind, little soldier boy, comes marching home, brave soldier boy comes marching home", Iroh cried while singing and Azula and Ty Lee joined in the song, Azula's hand was on Uncle Iroh's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary Lu Ten", Azula teared up.

"If only I could of saved you my son", Iroh cried more.

The Tale of Leah, Suki and Toph

"See you guys!" Leah woke up to the voice of Ty Lee and Azula leaving the cottage.

"Did they have to be so loud", Toph groaned turning over in her bed.

"They do rise with the sun Toph", Leah laughed and threw the blankets off of her.

"What should we do today?" Suki yawned stretching out under the blankets.

"We should have a girls day out", Leah declared jumping up.

"Do we have to?" Toph complained.

"Yes!" Suki and Leah exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine..." Toph sat up in bed yawning.

"Hey Toph you have a little dirt on... Well actually it's everywhere", Leah didn't realize she was pointing.

"You call it dirt but I call it a healthy coat of Earth", Toph stood up.

"You know what we need", Suki grinned at Leah.

"SPA TREATMENT TIME!" Leah and Suki squealed together while Toph groaned.

The water tribe girl, the Kyoshi warrior and the blind earth bender made their way to the local spa.

"As long as they don't touch my feet I'll be fine", Toph sighed.

The moment they entered and told the lady at the front desk what they wanted the three girls were immediately attended to, Leah and Suki enjoyed the starting pedicure but Toph was struggling as she had one girl holding her as still as possible while another scrubbed her feet.

A loud sound erupted and the girl who was tending to Toph's feet was flu g through a wall.

Suki and Leah giggled while Toph glared at them.

The next thing was a nice mud bath, with a piece of cucumber on each eye.

As one of the serving ladies came to look at Toph she used her earth bending to bend the mud around her eyes making them pop out like alien eyes causing the girl to scream and run out of the room, immediately Suki, Leah and Toph were having a fit of giggles, Toph seemed to be lightening up.

After the nice mud bath the girls were given a sauna room of their own and Toph put the rocks onto the heat source while Leah flung water onto it to create the relaxing steam and they relaxed for hours before having their faces done in Ba Sing Se makeup.

Later that night the three girls were walking towards their makeshift home laughing and talking.

"I feel really girly", Toph smiled as the past three other girls Toph, Leah and Suki heard them snicker.

"She looks like when we dressed up your pet poodle monkey", One of the girls said to another.

"Toph ignore them", Leah placed a friendly hand on her friend.

"No no it was a good one, like a pet poodle monkey hahah, you know what else is good", Toph said to them and they looked confused before the ground underneath them fell as Toph had removed the earth.

"Now that was funny", Leah laughed and washed them away.

"You might need to get a new hairdo after that!" Suki waved to the drenched girls now moving along the river.


End file.
